Just a Dream
by BensidyCitySVU
Summary: *Sequel to What's Mine Is Yours* Evelyn has vanished into thin air. Now, Brian and Olivia have to race against the clock to find their daughter before it's too late. What happens when Evelyn's past catches up to her and she has to balance her past with the new life she has made for herself? And when an old friend comes into the picture, things spiral downward. *I DO NOT OWN SVU*
1. Chapter 1

"Evelyn?" Olivia knocked on her daughter's door, frowning slightly. She still hadn't come out of her room and it was starting to turn into the afternoon. Silence greeted her.

Olivia slowly opened the door, walking into the tiny room. Evelyn's bed was empty. The senior detective looked around the room, confused.

"Liv?" Brian called out. She walked back into the living room to see Brian walking out of their room in basketball shorts and no shirt on. He smiled warmly at her, "Hey, when I woke up you weren't in bed."

"Yeah, I wanted to get Evelyn up for her court date today," Olivia burrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Which, have you seen her? She's not in her room."

"I haven't seen her considering the fact I just woke up also," he chuckled, "Maybe she went out for a run? Cheerleaders do things like that sometimes."

"I can call down to the front desk," Olivia picked up their phone, still frowning, "But it doesn't make any sense. She knows that she has court today, why would she go out and run?"

"Maybe to clear her head? She's under a lot of stress,Liv, maybe she needs to just get away for a little bit."

Olivia pressed call and put the phone to her ear. Seconds later, the clerk at the front desk answered, "Ms. Benson?"

"Hi, yes, I'm just wondering if Evelyn Benson has been down through the lobby lately?"

"No she hasn't, is something wrong?"

"No," Olivia paused, "Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked at Brian, "She hasn't been through the lobby lately and she isn't here so tell me how the hell she got out."

"Call her, Liv," Brian rolled his eyes and yawned, turning back towards their room, "I'm going back to bed. Call me when you need me, love."

After he walked away, she sighed and pulled out her iPhone. She dialed Evelyn's number and waited as the ringing started. Six rings later, the answering machine beeped and she frowned, hanging up.

"Where is she?" Olivia murmured and walked back into her bedroom. She looked towards the bed and saw Brian laying there, his face pressed against the pillow. He glanced over at her, smiled, and patted the space next to him.

"Come join me, love," he murmured. She could hear how tired he was in his voice. She frowned and shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"Evelyn didn't answer her phone and she has a court date today at 5. What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean she's not answering her phone?" Brian sat up in bed, "I mean, I know that she's out and what not but she always answers her phone. Have you tried again?"

"Brian! She's not answering," Olivia drew a shaky breath, "This isn't like her. Either she went out in the early morning or she disappeared into thin air. The last time she went out was in the morning and she came home drunk off of her ass."

"We will find her," Brian frowned slightly and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "Why don't we go to Matt's house? She was with him last maybe he knows where she is."

"Okay," Olivia nodded before biting her lip, "Will you come with me? Do you have to be at IAB any time soon?"

"Nope," Brian got up and walked over to her, looking her in her chocolate brown eyes, "We will find her, Liv. I promise you." He kissed her gently before walking towards the bathroom. Olivia shook her head and started getting dressed, Evelyn clouding her thoughts.

* * *

Maureen smiled and nodded at the elderly man, refilling his coffee mug. When he smiled and thanked her, she walked away, smiling at the customers in the booths. She had been a waitress for the past year and a half at the small diner around the block from her house. She had loved every minute of the job.

Maureen walked towards a booth in the corner and looked at a small girl sitting there, coughing. The girl couldn't be more than 19. She walked towards the booth, the coffee pot in her hand. Maureen stopped in front of the booth and smiled warmly.

"Coffee?"

The girl looked up from her phone, and Maureen stopped short. The side of her face was black and blue and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her black curly hair looked knotted and matted against her forehead.

"Sure," the girl whispered hoarsely like she had been screaming all day, "Thank you."

After Maureen poured the cup, she frowned slightly and watched the girl. She felt like she needed to address the fact the girl's face was bruised and she looked like she hadn't slept in a home in a while.

"Are you okay?" Maureen sat across the booth from her, worry lines forming in the corners of her eyes, "I know I'm not supposed to pry and I'm not trying to get into your business, but are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The girl looked up from her phone, her icy blue eyes boring into Maureen's, "I'm okay. I just fell."

"My name is Maureen," Maureen smiled softly."

"Courtney," Evelyn lied, smiling back at the friendly girl. She just wished the waitress would walk away and stop asking so many damn questions.

"Well, I get off of my shift in ten minutes. Do you want to go get a bite to eat somewhere? Other than this horrible food we tried to sell you?"

"I-I'm okay," Evelyn lied, gesturing towards her half eaten burger, "I have this food."

"That was probably dropped on the floor," Maureen shook her head as Evelyn pushed the burger away from her, "Come on. You can go out sometime it's fine. Even better, come to my house tonight. My parents are coming over and they are cooking a home cooked meal."

"I don't want to intrude…"

"You aren't! I'm getting off of work soon, if you don't mind waiting."

"Okay," Evelyn nodded, smiling weakly, "Thank you. Do you live with your parents?"

"No!" Maureen let out a light laugh, "I got an apartment for me and my younger brother. My older siblings went off to college and now it's my turn I guess. They just come over sometimes to visit."

"Oh that must be nice," Evelyn bit her lip, her mind wandering to her parents, "Do you have to get back to work? I don't want to keep you."

"Shit," Maureen murmured before nodding quickly, "Yeah I do but if you wait now like five minutes I'll be done."

Evelyn nodded and the young girl quickly walked away. Evelyn looked down at her throw away phone at the text message which had come in moments before.

**Matt: Jake is out of hospital. Knows you are gone. **

* * *

*One hour later*

Maureen unlocked the door to the apartment and Evelyn stepped in carefully. She looked around the dimly lit room, her curls bouncing in the movement. Maureen shut the door and looked around.

"DICKIE?" She yelled out, frowning slightly. A door opened and a boy walked out wearing nothing but boxers. He looked at them, staring at Evelyn.

"Dickie, I told you a million and one times before not to leave your laundry out," Maureen pointed towards the wrinkled jeans on the living room floor, "What do you call that?"

"It's called I have a lot of other things to do than laundry," Dickie turned to Evelyn, his green eyes meeting hers, "And you are?"

"E- Courtney Hatinen," She smiled softly and shook his hand, "And you're dickie?"

"Richard," the young teen shook his head, "But you can call me Dickie if you so desire. What brings you to this rundown apartment?"

"Maureen told me you guys were having a home cooked meal?" Evelyn looked between the two, "Is that still going on?"

"Yeah, but dad and mom are late," Dickie rolled his eyes, "Once again."

"Dickie, they may be busy," Maureen rolled her eyes, "Anyway, Courtney, make yourself comfortable. Do you need anything in the meantime?"

"No?"

"What about a shower?" Dickie suggested. Once Maureen hit his arm, he frowned slightly before continuing, "I mean, I wasn't trying to be rude but you look like you could use one. You have dirt on your face."

"DICKIE!" Maureen slapped his arm, causing him to cry out in pain, "I'm so sorry, Courtney, he doesn't have a filter."

"I don't want to impose on you guys," Evelyn looked down at her outfit, realizing this was the only clothes she had brought to the teen's apartment.

"You can take a shower, Courtney," Maureen shook her head, "If you need one, take one. And you can borrow some of my clothes. You're 18, like me. We are both around 5'5. You should fit into my clothes. It's not awkward or imposing by no means. They are in the room to the far left."

Evelyn turned and started walking towards the bedroom. She could hear Dickie whispering behind her. She paused and noticed blue eyes staring at her.

She turned and faced a wall lined up with pictures. Evelyn tilted her head slightly, looking at a family portrait. Maureen, Dickie, and other people were in the picture. Evelyn laid her eyes on the oldest man in the picture and felt her blood run cold.

"Detective Stabler?" Evelyn turned her head, pointing at the picture. Maureen and Dickie stopped talking and looked over at her. Maureen nodded before answering.

"Yeah. That's my dad. Do you know him?"

"Not personally," Evelyn lied, "I've seen him on tv before."

With that, Evelyn disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through her short hair. Elliot hadn't seen her since she was a child and he had been on the force with her mom. Before her mom and dad got back together and decided to raise her together.

She couldn't stay here. Not if Elliot was coming over soon and he would recognize her, wouldn't he? It had been almost 16 years since he had seen her, and she did have black hair now. Maybe he wouldn't recognize her. Or she could stay for a little bit and then leave before he really got a chance to look at her.

Evelyn walked over to the closet and started rummaging through the clothes. Most of them were winter clothing items. Evelyn pulled out a gray sweater and a pair of jeans before walking towards the bathroom.

She hated using Maureen's bathroom. Using her clothes. But the urge to get under the hot water and actually feel clean was too much for her. She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. Seconds later, the hot water touched her skin and she smiled softly.

Evelyn would only stay about an hour. An hour and a half at most. She would leave as quickly as she had come. She couldn't let anything stop her from her plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED, FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY. IT MEANS A LOT TO HAVE YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT :)**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I'M JUST REALLY TIRED AND I WANT TO GO TO BED BUT I NEEDED TO POST THIS BEFORE I DID. **

**I PROMISE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL SVU CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES I MAKE UP LIKE EVELYN.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Olivia quickly walked into the court room, Brian following behind her. She looked towards the front and noticed Evelyn's attorney and the people's attorney standing at the judge's stand. Evelyn's attorney was yelling.

"What do you mean, you don't know where the defendant is?" the judge looked in between the two lawyers, "She was out on bail and today was her bail hearing. Where is she?"

"We are still looking for her, your honor," Olivia called out. Dozens of bodies turned around and stared at her as the judge looked up from his conversation.

"And you are?"

"Sergeant Olivia Benson, your honor."

"Benson," The judge shook his head, "You're her mother? Where is your daughter?"

"We aren't sure," Brian chirped up, "But we are searching everywhere for her. We have searched her school, her cheer team, her friends' houses…."

"She hasn't been present in court for over an hour," the other attorney argued, "That is in direct violation of her bail and I move to have the warrant out for her arrest."

"So granted," the judge pounded his gavel, making Olivia flinch, "Find her." He eyed Olivia and Brian. Brian nodded quickly and put a protective arm around Olivia, pulling her out of the court room into the busy hall.

"How are we going to find her before the feds, Brian?" Olivia looked at him worried, "Now that the warrant is out for her arrest, there are going to be signs and tv broadcasts."

"Maybe that will work in our favor," Brian frowned, "Anyway, we checked at Jake's hospital and she wasn't there. And now he knows she's gone. Maybe we need to check at Matt's house."

"I swear to god if that fucker knows where she is…." Olivia trailed off. Brian grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before they walked towards the elevators.

* * *

Elliot unlocked the door, swinging it open. Kathy smiled softly and walked in, Elliot following behind. The tv was blaring in the living room.

"Maureen? Richard?" Kathy called out, walking towards the living room. She stopped short as a girl with black curly hair turned around on the couch. Her icy blue eyes bore into Kathy, making her shiver. She looked at Elliot confused as he walked in behind her.

He stared at the girl, their eyes meeting. Something was oddly familiar about her; he just couldn't put his finger on it. She cleared her throat, standing up.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Maureen walked out of the bathroom and hugged them tightly. After they hugged back, Elliot's eyes traveled back to the strange girl. Maureen followed his gaze and let out a hearty laugh, "Oh sorry! This is Courtney. She's going to be staying with us for a few days."

Courtney's face was black and blue. Her lip was looking like it had been cut open. She looked scared. Elliot forced a smile, extending his hand.

"How you doing, Courtney?"

"Good," Evelyn lied, "Maureen and Dickie have been very nice to me. I couldn't thank you guys enough. I hope I'm not intruding on your family dinner."

"Oh no, sweetie," Kathy smiled and shook her head, taking note of the girl's bruises, "I would love if we had company. I ended up making too much food, anyway."

"Hey dad," Dickie walked out of his room and hugged his father before going over and hugging his mother, "How was your trip?"

"Good, tiring," Kathy smiled softly, "But that's New York traffic for you."

"I'm from New York," Evelyn smiled before mentally kicking herself. Elliot looked over at her and raised one eyebrow.

"New York? And you came all the way to New Jersey and ran into Maureen? What brought you out this way?"

"I was visiting a friend," Evelyn forced a smile, "She lives out this way. And I stopped by Maureen's diner and started talking to her."

"Elliot? Can I have some help with dinner?" Kathy called from the kitchen. Elliot looked Evelyn over one before walking off into the kitchen. Evelyn sat down on the couch and continued to watch the show she had been watching. Dickie sat down next to her as Maureen disappeared into her room again.

"El!" Kathy scolded, "You can't interrogate this poor girl! Have you seen her face?"

"Kathy, she's hiding something," Elliot shook his head, pausing, "I can't put my finger on it but she looks so familiar. I want to know why she ended up in New Jersey and exactly what she was hiding from."

"Well," Kathy glanced towards the doorway, "That's not exactly a conversation for dinner, El. Why don't we just have a nice dinner and maybe she will open up in a few days. I think Maureen let her stay here. Why don't we just stay for a few days until we find out more about her?"

"I just don't like it, Kath," Elliot frowned slightly, looking towards the doorway, "Someone obviously used her as a punching bag and it caused her to run away from her problems. There's more to this than what we think."

Kathy nodded solemnly before turning back to her dinner. Elliot sighed and helped her, his mind wandering to the mysterious girl sitting in his daughter's living room.

* * *

*two hours later*

Evelyn slipped out of the door, shutting it closed behind her. She peered down the hallway for any signs of life. Seeing none, she quickly pulled out her throw away phone and dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?" Matt's groggy voice came over the line.

"Matt! It's me," Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair, "Was Jake arrested yet?"

"No, Evie," Matt sighed, "He knows that you are missing and so they are moving for a mistrial. Your parents keep asking questions. I don't know how much longer I can do this for."

"You have to stick to the story, Matt," she whispered harshly, pulling her zip up hoodie around her. The hallway was eerily quiet.

"I know, Evelyn," he used her full name, causing her to frown, "But you never told me that your parents would come around asking a million and one questions. I can't lie to cops for too long."

"One, they are not that great of cops," Evelyn rolled her eyes, "And two, Matt, you know my parents you know how to keep them at bay. You just keep telling them what I told you and everything will work out for the better."

"It better Evelyn," she could hear his frustration in his voice.

"The plan will work, Matt. Tru-" Evelyn turned to start heading back to the apartment and smacked into someone's chest. She looked up to see Elliot looking down at her, smiling slightly.

"I have to go," she quickly hung up, smiling sheepishly at him, "Hey, Mr. Stabler. I didn't think anyone was awake."

"I didn't think anyone was either until I saw you slip out and make a phone call," he shook his head, "I usually don't pry but who was that?"

"My brother. Wanted to know where I am," Evelyn lied.

"Courtney," Elliot frowned slightly, "If you're in trouble I can help you. I can get you professional help or I can do anything to help you," he touched the side of her face gently, causing her to flinch, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she pulled away, nervously biting her lip. Images started to flash through her mind of Jake and her rape and she shook her head to keep herself from crying.

"I can help you, Courtney," Elliot sighed, "All you have to do is ask. I'm on your side."

"You don't understand, I cant talk about it," tears formed in her eyes and she wiped at them furiously, "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight ."

Before he could anwer, Evelyn pushed past him and disappeared back into the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Oh my goodness! You guys are AMAZING. I had so many lovely reviews to read :) I love each and every one of you. Your reviews motivate me to write my best. Thank you so much for your support._**

**_As it goes, I dont own SVU. Never have, never will. I own my own characters like Evelyn. _**

**_Note: This chapter has some Elliot and Kathy in it. You've been warned if you dont like Kathy and Elliot *I dont either, but it fits with the story* _**

**_Double note? : I want to go over something. If you ever get confused on the name of Evelyn and changes to Courtney randomly, I'm sorry. I was writing this chapter and I confused even myself, lol. Anyway, if you ever read the name Courtney, that is from another character's viewpoint of her. In example: If Maureen says Courtney, it's Maureen's viewpoint. Likewise, if it says Evelyn, that's more than likely either Evelyn's personal viewpoint or Olivia or Brian or someone who knew Evelyn originally. _**

**_Sorry for the confusion! Thank you for reading!_**

_Jake's face smiles down at her, blood dripping down his face and onto hers. She flinches and cries out as he tightens his grip on her. She screams, feeling his weight against her body as his hands travel down her leg. He grins wider as she turns her head away from him, unable to look at what was about to happen._

_"You're pregnant, huh?" he punches her in the stomach, making her double over, "I bet it would be a fucking slut like you, Evelyn. But don't worry. We can still have fun."_

_He presses his body against hers and his free hand found its way in between her legs. She flinches at his touch and he laughs._

_"You know, Evelyn? I always thought you were a fighter. But in the end, I will always win," he grabs her by the hair, making her scream, "That's right. Scream for me baby."_

"Courtney!" someone called from a distance, "Courtney, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Evelyn shot up from the couch, sweat dripping down her body. She pushed a shaky hand through her hair and looked towards who had woken her. Dickie.

"S-sorry, was I screaming?" she mumbled, trying to get the pictures out of her head.

"Yeah, I came out as soon as it started," Dickie frowned, "I was so worried about you and so I had to wake you up. I'm sorry, Courtney."

"It's fine," she drew a shaky breath and smiled softly, "It actually means a lot that you would do that for me. Thank you."

"It was nothing," Dickie ran a hand through his hair, smiling softly, "You good now? I know it's like three in the morning but if you're not okay to go back to sleep again I could stay with you. Only if you want."

"I'll be good. Thank you though," she turned away and faced the couch, shutting her eye. She could hear him pause before sighing and getting up. After he walked back into his room, she sat up, tears threatening to spill over.

She wasn't going back. Not until Jake was put away in jail. Until then, her life was in danger.

* * *

Olivia sat on her couch, sipping wine from a glass. It had been a long day and there was still no word on Evelyn. A warrant had been issued for her arrest on the charge of jumping bail and the judge had informed Brian and her that if they didn't find Evelyn in the next 24 hours, the warrant would be aired on television.

The senior detective sighed and poured another glass of wine. The dark liquid quickly filled up her glass and she smiled peacefully.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" she turned to see Brian looking at her concerned from their doorway.

"I can't sleep," Olivia shook her head, looking down, "I can't sleep when she's out there. Alone. Scared. I can't believe she didn't trust us enough to take care of Jake. I mean, where did she go?"

"Liv," Brian walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, "You can't lose sleep over something you can't prevent. We will find her soon. I still feel like Matt knows where she disappeared to, he isn't telling us everything."

"So," Olivia lay down against his chest, setting the wine glass on the coffee table, "Maybe we need to ask him again. Except this time we can bring him to the precinct. Maybe he would feel pressured to tell us with all the cops around."

"See? We can do that tomorrow babe," Brian gently traced his finger down her side, causing her to smile, "Until then, don't lose sleep. Please. Sleep with me."

She turned her face and kissed him gently, his soft lips moving against hers. He smiled and kissed back lightly before laying his head against the couch and closing his eyes. Olivia sighed and looked at the wall, her eyes growing tired. She couldn't sleep. Not when Evelyn was out in the world by herself.

Tomorrow she would make Matt tell her where her daughter disappeared to. Whatever cost it took.

* * *

*the next day*

Elliot looked at Kathy as she got ready. She was beautiful in her own way and he was lucky enough to have five kids with her. After he had retired from the squad, he had settled down with her in their house in New York while their kids went off to college.

Kathy looked over at him and smiled softly, "Good morning handsome," she walked over and kissed him on the lips, "How did you sleep?"

"Not good," Elliot frowned solemnly, "I'm worried about that Courtney girl."

"I know," Kathy shook her head, "Whoever did that to her must be the reason why she left New York. But I'm sure she is fine. She is 18 you know."

"That's not it, Kath. Last night I saw her walk into the hallway and she called someone. She was telling them to stick to the plan and that her parents were cops. It just seemed… off to me."

"That's strange," Kathy frowned slightly, "Doe Maureen know anything about this girl she just let into her and Richard's apartment?"

"I don't think so. Maureen would take a hobo in if that meant giving him a place to sleep for a few days," Elliot shook his head, "And when I asked her about her phone call, she almost started crying and went back into the apartment. Something isn't right about her."

"I could talk to her, El," Kathy smiled softly, "Maybe she needs a woman to talk to instead of a strong man. Who knows, maybe a guy did this to her and you brought back memories."

"You can talk to her but I'm going to run her name through the internet to see if anything pops up," Elliot got up and walked out of the room, "Love you."

"Love you too, Elliot!" Kathy called after him. He smiled and shook his head. Faint music trickled through the apartment and Elliot looked around thoughtfully. He walked into the kitchen to see Evelyn and Maureen dancing while Dickie watched.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Evelyn counted off before cleaning up the routine. The music ended and Maureen faced her happily.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney! That's so much fun! Now I see why you cheer. Hey dad," Maureen smiled at her father before turning back to the stove. Evelyn looked at him, worried, before joining Maureen at the stove.

"Cheerleading?" Elliot walked over to the girls and looked over their shoulders, "And you're making breakfast? What's the occasion?" He smiled thoughtfully at Evelyn, making her shiver.

"Well," Maureen flipped the egg over in the pan, "It was actually Courtney's idea. She wanted to thank us for letting her stay here."

"How long you staying, Courtney?" Elliot looked at her before walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Hopefully forever," Dickie mumbled before slapping a hand over his mouth. Elliot gave him a look before turning back to the black haired girl.

"I can probably leave in a few days," Evelyn looked down at her shoes before walking over and pulling orange juice out of the fridge, "I don't want to be more of a bothering than I have to be."

"You're not a bother!" Maureen laughed lightly and walked over to Elliot, placing a plate of eggs in front of him, "Which, by the way dad, me and Courtney are going to the mall today to pick up some clothes for her. I think Dickie is coming too so you and mom can have a day to yourselves."

"We have enough of those already," Elliot shook his head and smiled softly, "That sounds like a lot of fun, Maureen. You all have fun. Me and your mom will find something to do."

"We should probably start getting ready to go," Evelyn looked at Maureen and smiled, "We should get there before all the craziness starts."

"Yeah," Maureen looked at Dickie, "Go get ready. We will leave in about an hour."

Dickie rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards his room. Maureen hugged Elliot quickly before walking away with Evelyn. Elliot looked after the two girls before quickly getting up and walking back into the guest room. Kathy walked out of the bathroom and looked at him confused.

"Kathy, they're going to the mall today," Elliot paced the small room, "That means while they are gone I can look for things on Courtney. Police reports, look through her things…"

"Elliot Stabler," Kathy shook her head, "Let it be. You can't go all detective on this poor girl. Just get her to open up to you."

"Kathy," Elliot frowned slightly, "There's something… off about her. And Im not comfortable with leaving my daughter and son in the likes of her until I know who the hell Maureen let into this house."

"Do whatever you want, El," Kathy rolled her eyes and walked back into the bathroom, "Do you want to go out while they are at the mall?"

"Huh?" Elliot looked up from his thoughts, "Oh yeah. Sure, whatever you want Kathy." Elliot walked away before she could say anything, his mind traveling a million miles a minute.

This Courtney girl was up to no good. He spent enough time on the force to know a crooked person. He would find things on her; anything he could get his hands on to prove she wasn't up to any good. He would not leave his family in harm's way.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT.**

**I dont own SVU original characters, Dick Wolf does. I own whats mine like Evelyn.**

**This chapter is short but I'm about to fall asleep writing it. Sorry! I wanted to update before going to bed!**

**xoxoxoxo**

"Where is she you sonofabitch?" Brian demanded, shoving Matt up against the wall. He glared at the young teen as he choked for breath, thrashing. One minute later, Brian let go and Matt gasped for breath.

"Okay! Okay," Matt rubbed his throat, staring at Brian, "She came up to me a few days ago saying how she needed to get away and get away fast. I didn't think she actually would get away!"

"Where did she go?" Brian narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know!"

"Matt!" Brian took out his gun, shoving it against the teen's head, "Tell me where the fuck my daughter went or I swear to god I'll blow your brains out on this floor."

"I really don't know!" Matt shook, "I just think she wanted to get away from Jake for the baby's sake," Matt slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes growing wide. Brian stopped, frowning slightly.

"What. Baby."

"From when Jake… raped.. her. She was pregnant like a month ago. She wanted to leave after finding out and so I agreed to help her! I thought she would have been back by now!"

"Where did you take her," Brian asked dryly, his heart racing. Baby?

"T-to the train station. On 44th street. I didn't think she would go far."

"Okay," Brian took out his phone, dialing Olivia's number, "But I swear to god you prick if I find out you're lying to me, I will come back and I will shoot you. Got it?"

Matt nodded vigorously and Brian slipped back out into the hallway, pressing call. Seconds later, Olivia's tired voice came over the phone.

"Bri," she stifled a yawn.

"I know where she went off to," Brian looked around, "I just don't know exactly where she ended up at. Liv, how long has it been since you've slept?"

"I don't know?" Olivia yawned, "Two days? The press has been at my door ever since the news broke that the warrant was out for my daughter's arrest. They keep hounding me."

"Olivia Benson," Brian frowned slightly, "Get to bed. I can handle finding Evelyn."

"I cant sleep," Olivia admitted, "I cant sleep knowing that she could be hurt or cold somewhere. I need to find her before I sleep."

"We will find her, Liv," Brian repeated for the tenth time that day, "Just know that I love you and I want the best for you also, okay? Get to bed, I can handle this."

"Fine," Olivia sighed softly, "I love you too. See you soon." She hung up and Brian climbed into his car, looking down the street.

He pulled out and started driving towards the hospital. If his daughter was really pregnant, the baby daddy had to know a thing or two about her whereabouts. The different being was that Brian wouldn't hesitate to shoot the sonofabitch in the head.

* * *

*Three weeks later*

Evelyn slipped out of the window, softly landing on the fire escape. She looked around for any signs of life before climbing down the rusty ladder. She jumped down, landing on the cement softly. Standing up, she glanced around before running down the street. The cold air smacked her in the face, causing her to cough. She pulled the sweatshirt tighter around her body as she ran around the corner, running into a small building.

Pulling her hoodie down, she looked around, her black hair swishing in the process. The room was dark and smelled of rotten eggs and cigarettes. Soft music trickled in from the speaker in the corner of the room as dozens of eyes looked up from the bar at her.

"Evelyn!" a girl quickly ran up to her, pulling her into the corner of the room. Evelyn looked over her shoulder, unsure, before turning back to the girl.

"Marley. Thank you so much for doing this," Evelyn smiled at her longtime friend since kindergarten.

Marley and she had become friends during their time in kindergarten together after Marley had stuck up for Evelyn during a fight with another kid, which resulted in Marley punching the kid in the nose. Ever since that time, they had grown close. Olivia never liked Marley from the getgo and never let Evelyn hang out with her.

In eighth grade, Marley dropped out of school and started to smoke marijuana. Evelyn stopped hearing from Marley until recently. They started to chat again over the internet; neither Brian nor Olivia knew of Evelyn's close friendship. Marley was the first person Evelyn called since moving in with Maureen.

"Dude! It's fine," Marley smiled brightly and pulled her dark brown hair into a high ponytail, "I haven't seen you in, forever. I can't believe you're really preggo."

"Yupp," Evelyn nodded, rubbing a hand over her belly, "About a month and a half along. I think. I don't remember when Jake hurt me."

"It's understandable," Marley nodded, pulling out a thick envelope, "Here's the money you asked for. The whole 3,000 is in there should last you until next month when I see you again. Which, when are you moving out of that cop's house. It won't be long until he realizes who you are."

"Honestly, I never get the chance to get up and leave," Evelyn sighed softly, "Plus, Maureen and Richard are nice and the apartment is nice too. I'm probably going to leave in a day or so. I think he is catching on."

"You better leave or you would go straight to jail," Marley shook her head, frowning slightly, "It's the law, dude. It's so effed up. "

"You're talking to a girl with two cops for parents," Evelyn shook her head, "Listen, I have to go. Mr. Stabler gets up around 7 and it's 4:30 right now. But I'll call you."

"You better call me!" Marley hugged her friend tightly, "And if you need a place to stay, you can always stay with me. My door will always be open to you."

"Thanks, Mar," Evelyn smiled softly, pulling her hoodie around her again. She turned to leave when Marley grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Marley's green eyes bore into hers.

"Can I be a godmom?"

"Of course, Marley," Evelyn laughed softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Marley smiled, letting go of her arm, "Now hurry back before the cop wakes up and you give him more reasons to be suspicious of you."

Evelyn laughed and walked out of the door, the cold air greeting her immediately. She ran around the bend and headed back towards the apartment which was still dark. The rusty ladder creaked a she quickly climbed, hoping that no one would hear her. She climbed a few flights before pausing in front of a window. She quietly opened the window and slipped into the dark room.

She paused and looked towards the bed thoughtfully. Dickie's chest rose and fell softly with each breath he took. Evelyn smiled lightly before heading back into the living room, quickly shoving the envelope under the couch cushion.

She lay back down, staring at the white popcorn ceiling. She didn't want to leave the Stabler apartment. She felt safe there. The only real issue was Elliot and his wife preying into her business. They were supposed to leave a few days ago but they changed their minds at the last minute, causing their stays to drag out longer.

Evelyn frowned slightly, rubbing a hand across her belly. What would happen in a few months when she started to show signs she is pregnant. How would she get out of that one?

She thought for a moment, devising a plan of action. She would leave in a week. No more, no less. As safe as she felt at the apartment, she knew she couldn't stay there long. It was just a matter of time before her belly starts to grow big and Elliot realizes who she was. The last thing she needed was a call to her mom.

Evelyn shivered at the thought of being alone in New Jersey. Maybe she could head back to New York. She frowned slightly, her mind wandering back to her parents. By now, they probably had search teams and her face plastered all over the city. One wrong move, and it would be all over for her. Or if she ran into Jake. He would never let her see the light of day again.

Marley. She offered to take her in. As much as she hated to intrude on her friend, Evelyn didn't like the idea of being alone in a different state in the middle of winter. It wasn't good for the baby.

No. She would stay with Marley. Jake's trial had to be coming to a close soon, anyway, and he would be going off to jail, right?

How bad could this plan be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to everyone for your continued support! It means the world to me(: **

**this chapter was done on an ipad, sorry for any spelling or grammar issues.**

**i don't own svu...la la la... Dick wolf owns it... La la la... I own Evelyn and such.**

**thank you again! You guys are the BEST.**

Dickie walked down the stairs and walked into the apartment lobby. Looking around, he walked towards the gym in the back of the lobby. He walked through the door and heard cheer music tickling through the speakers. Courtney did a backflip and landed, her arms straight up. She jumped and put her arms down, jumping into a toe touch. Her body glistened with sweat and Dickie smiled softly.

She turned around and looked at him, taken back slightly. She was wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. Dickie looked her over, smiling slightly.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Evelyn shook her head, "I was about done anyway. What do you need, Dickie?"

"Well," he ran a hand through his hair, "I know that you've been staying with us for a few weeks now, and I was wondering if you would like to... Go out... With me. Tonight?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, actually," Evelyn smiled softly, "I'll go wash up. I'm sure you don't want to go out with me being sweaty and all."

"You're fine either way," Dickie shook his head, looking her over one more time, "I didn't know you had abs... Or a scar going down you stomach."

Images flashed through Evelyn's mind, making her stop. Jake cutting her. Slapping her. She shook her head and forced a smile, "It's the name of cheer. I'll go get ready." She left before he could say another word. He stared after her, sighing thoughtfully.

* * *

Olivia paced the squad room, rubbing her tired eyes. Nick was yelling at someone over the phone while Amanda and Fin furiously typed away at their computers. Brian sat at her old desk, watching her worriedly.

"Babe, you haven't slept in a while," Brian frowned.

"Bri," Olivia turned to him, frowning, "I'm not sleeping until she's back home. Has anyone found anything yet?"

"Someone spotted Evelyn at the train station getting on a train," Nick hung up the phone, "Fin and I can go there and talk to him."

"Good," Olivia nodded, looking at Amanda and Brian, "We will go talk to the press. I don't want these crazy stories about her getting around."

"You'll need someone to hound off the press,Liv," Fin looked at Amanda, "Could you make sure no one gets too close to her?"

"Of course," Amanda nodded as Fin and Nick got up and walked towards the door, "Liv, we will find her. Don't worry too much. You have the whole squad of New York searching for her."

"I know," Olivia looked towards the tv showing the press swarming outside of the precinct, "I guess we should go."

Brian and Amanda stood up, Brian taking Olivia's hand in his. She smiled weakly as he squeezed it reassuringly. Brian, Olivia, and Amanda walked towards the elevators. Olivia's heart dropped as they climbed on, the doors slamming shut.

Seconds later, they walked off into the lobby. Cameras flashed and Olivia squeezed Brian's hand tighter as the trio walked towards the doors.

Dozens of voices started yelling as she walked outside, followed by Brian and Amanda. Brian took Olivia's hand in his and they walked towards the crowd of press, Amanda following close behind.

"Sergeant Benson! Sergeant Benson!"

"I am here to make a statement of the allegations of my daughter, Evelyn Grace Benson," Olivia started, the crowd quieting down,

"I would like to clarify: my daughter is not on drugs nor is she a drug dealer," Olivia scanned the crowd, her eyes growing cold, "Evelyn is not part of a gang. Nor is she purposefully skipping bail.

"Evelyn has been harassed by her boyfriend, Jake Longton, both physically and mentally. She was sexually assaulted by him. One night Jake was hurting her, she made the poor decision to take my gun and shoot him. She didn't mean to shoot him; she wanted protection. Once he woke up from surgery is when she got frightened and ran away.

"We ask for the stories surrounding our daughter," Olivia nodded towards Brian then turned back to the flashes, "To be dismissed. The stories being made up about her will make her want to stay away from home longer."

"We also want to mention," Brian spoke up, "We just want her home. We will deal with her jumping bail later. Right now, we just want her safe at home. If anyone has any info regarding Evelyn Benson, please call the SVU squad line. The number is across the bottom of the screen. Thank you."

"Sergeant Benson!" A woman yelled, thrusting her recorder towards Olivia, "Is Evelyn a danger to society?"

"Of course not," Olivia glared at the reporter, anger rising in her, "She's 18 years old. Barely 130 pounds. She's a cheerleader for gods sakes. She isn't a threat to anyone. She just made a mistake which we don't blame her. She was scared of her boyfriend."

"What would you say to Evelyn?" Another woman yelled. Olivia turned towards a camera and took a deep breath.

"Evie, your dad and I aren't mad at you in anyway. We just want you home, sweetie. And we will fight our damnest against Jake. Just come back home."

"That's enough questions," Amanda walked in front of Olivia and Brian, ushering away the press. Murmurs of disappointment arose as the bodies turned away.

"You know Sergeant Benson and Officer Cassidy will just make their whore of a daughter's record magically disappear!" A man called off to the right, snapping a picture of Brian and Olivia.

Brian dropped Olivia's hand, turning towards the smug reporter. Before anyone could react, Brian brought his fist up and smashed it into the man's nose. Bones cracked underneath Brian's fist as Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the building. Amanda shooed away the swarming press, retreating into the building.

"I want her home, Liv," Brian whispered. For the first time since Evelyn's disappearance, Olivia saw Brain crack. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped at it furiously.

"Bri, it's okay," she whispered, pressing herself up against him, "She will be home soon. I can feel it."

* * *

*four hours later*

Evelyn took a sip of her third vodka and lemonade, her head feeling fuzzy. She looked towards Dickie, smiling softly. He talked with his friend, who happened to be the owner of the bar, laughing hard. He green eyes crinkled around the corners as he let out another laugh.

The front door opened and everyone in the bar looked towards the new comer. Evelyn froze, staring as Marley walked in, a guy following close behind. The guy grabbed Marley's hand as she threw her head back and laughed. She lowered her head; Marley's eyes met Evelyn's. Evelyn frowned slightly, shaking her head.

"What's wrong,Courtney?" Dickie looked at her concerned. Before she could answer, Marley walked over to them and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Courtney. Long time no talk."

"H-Hey Marley," Evelyn slurred, the drinks getting to her. The guy with Marley watched Evelyn intently.

"Courtney, right?" The guy's thick Russian accent hung in the air, "Marley told me a lot about you. You girls went way back?"

"Since kindergarten," Marley eyed Evelyn as the young teen's eyes drooped, "And you must be Richard. Courtney has told me a lot about you."

"Oh uh yeah," Dickie nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

"You, you know what?" Evelyn slurred.

"I think Courtney has had too much to drink," Marley looked at Dickie sternly, "You should probably get her home."

"M-my name isn't Courtney you goof," Evelyn laughed hard, "My name is... Is... Evelyn."

"See? Too much to drink. Courtney you're leaving now," Marley hissed, grabbing her friend's wrist. Evelyn pulled her wrist away sharply and leaned over to Dickie.

"M-my name is Evelyn," she whispered hoarsely before pressing her lips against his. She kissed him passionately; the taste of booze was getting into his mouth, "Dickie, y-you're so cute. I thought you were cute from the moment I set my little eyes on you."

"She's a cheerleader," Marley shook her head, helping Evelyn stand up, "She can't drink as much as you, Richard. Take her home before she hurts herself."

Dickie nodded, helping Evelyn lean on him. The two exited the bar, leaving Marley and her friend behind them.

Once outside, Evelyn's head drooped and Dickie frowned slightly, stopping on the sidewalk.

"Come on, Courtney," he murmured, trying to pick her head back up, "We still have a block until we are back home." Her head rolled to the side and she mumbled something incoherent. Dickie rolled his eyes before stooping over and picking her up in a cradle style. Her head rolled and laid against his chest.

"We are almost home, Courtney," Dickie mumbled and walked quickly down the block.

"Evelyn... Ben-..." Evelyn trailed off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Dickie walked them through the front door, shutting it closed with his foot. The apartment was dark and quiet. Maureen was probably still at her boyfriend's house and his parents were god knows where.

Evelyn breathed lightly, cradled into his body. He smiled down at her still form before walking them into his room, shutting the door behind him with his foot. He walked over to the king sized bed, gently laying her across it.

"D-Di..." Evelyn mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Shh, Courtney," Dickie gently brushed her curls out of her face, "I'm here. Don't sit up, okay? You've had too much to drink."

"I feel sick..." She mumbled before stumbling off of the bed and running into the bathroom. Dickie ran after her as she threw her head into the toilet, emptying her stomach contents. He pulled her hair back and gently rubbed her back. Seconds later, she laid back and breathed softly.

"Shit, Court," Dickie frowned, "You got that on your clothes too."

"Damn it," Evelyn mumbled her head whirling, "Do you have something I could borrow? All of my clothes are in Maureen's room and I don't want to wake her if she's in there."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Dickie got up and walked to his room. Seconds later he came back with a pair of pajama pants and a giant t-shirt, "This is all I have."

Before he could react, she pulled off her pants and shirt, reveling a matching aqua blue bra and panties. He stared at her as she reached for the clothes.

"I'm still drunk, thank god, or your staring would freak me out," Evelyn mumbled, grabbing onto the bathroom counter. She slipped the t-shirt over her head and looked at the pants. She threw them down on the floor and stayed with the over sized t-shirt and panties.

"Fuck me, Dickie," she whispered, throwing herself at him, "Isn't that what all girls are good for? Sex?"

"Um," Dickie swallowed, looking her up and down, "I want to. Don't get me wrong. But you're drunk and you can't give consent so that'd be rape. And I respect you too much for that."

"What does it matter?" Evelyn rolled her eyes, running her hand down his chest, "R-rape is still sex. For you. Come ooooonnnn. Do me."

"No," Dickie stared at her in the eyes, "Because that's not how you are supposed to be treated. My dad taught me that when a woman is drunk or drugged she can't give consent. I should always respect a lady no matter how... Attractive she may come on. That's not what being a man is about. It's about giving your woman the respectful and trustworthy man she deserves."

"Wow," Evelyn looked at him and looked down, "S-sorry..." She stumbled out of the bathroom. Dickie swallowed before turning towards her, catching her by the arm before she could trip over a shoe on the ground. She blinked a few times before he led her towards the bed, helping her lay down.

"The room is spinning..." Evelyn murmured, shutting her eyes. Dickie frowned slightly before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going to stay with you. Only because I want to make sure you don't get sick during the night," Dickie rubbed her arm gently, "Is that okay?"

She nodded, moving over and patting the spot behind her. He quickly changed into sleeping shorts and took off his shirt before climbing into the big bed behind her. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her body, pressing against him.

"Thank... You..." She whispered before shutting her eyes again. Dickie watched her as she fell asleep oblivious to the world.

He wanted her. God, how he wanted her. Since she walked through his front door he wanted her. She was beautiful and amazing all wrapped up into this one perfect girl. But he couldn't use her. Not when she was vulnerable like this. That is probably what happened to her when she firstly showed up at the apartment with bruises on her face. Someone used her, took advantage of her, and threw her away like garbage. No. He would not succumb to that. He wanted to show her what it was like to be treated like a lady.

Dickie leaned over and kissed the top of her head gently before shutting his eyes. Seconds later, he fell asleep to the sound of her gentle, peaceful breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**the amount of support I get from all of you is AMAZING. Thank you all so much! **

**This chapter is kind of long, sorry. **

**Thank you again(: **

Elliot walked into the dark apartment, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the clock, 2:00 am. Kathy had stayed in the apartment all day while he went to go look up Courtney in the police station. When nothing came up, he decided to to back to the apartment.

He walked towards the guest room, gently shutting the door behind him. He could hear Kathy move slightly in the bed and he smiled softly. Elliot laid down next to her, shutting his eyes. His mind raced with thoughts of Courtney, causing him to open his eyes.

How could she not have a record? The police had never even heard of her. Then again, he did go to the New Jersey police instead of New York. He didn't feel like driving all the way back to New York.

Elliot sighed and sat up, reaching for the remote. He turned the tv on, lowering the volume so it didn't wake Kathy. Rubbing his tired eyes, he started flipping through the channels. Faces, infomercials, and cars raced through the screen. He was about to turn it off when a familiar face flashed and disappeared.

Flipping back two channels, he stopped, staring at the screen. Olivia's image was displayed, talking to a group of reporters. Brian was holding her hand, smug. A blonde stood behind them, scanning the group with her eyes.

'_Evelyn has been harassed by her boyfriend, Jake Longton, both physically and mentally. She was sexually assaulted by him. One night Jake was hurting her, she made the poor decision to take my gun and shoot him. She didn't mean to shoot him; she wanted protection. Once he woke up from surgery is when she got frightened and ran away. _

'_We ask for the stories surrounding our daughter to be dismissed. The stories being made up about her will make her want to stay away from home longer.'_ Olivia looks at Brian and he smiles at her. Elliot frowned slightly.

'_We also want to mention,' _Brian was speaking, _'We just want her home. We will deal with her jumping bail later. Right now, we just want her safe at home. If anyone has any info regarding Evelyn Benson, please call the SVU squad line. The number is across the bottom of the screen. Thank you.'_

It goes on to show Brian punching a reporter and Olivia pulling him inside the precinct. He would probably get police brutality for that punch.

Elliot could feel a slight pang of jealousy. Olivia and him had been partners for twelve years. Granted, he left without a word. But he never thought she would go back to the scumbag Brian. She had more sense than that. Yeah, they had a daughter together. But that didn't mean she HAD to go back to him. She could've had plenty of help from the rest of the squad.

He smiled at the memory of helping Liv when Brian had left her. Her daughter, Evelyn, had looked so much like her mother but also slightly like Elliot. The squad had teased them countless of times saying they had a kid together. Evelyn had bright blue eyes that would light up when she laughed.

The images flashed on the screen and Elliot watched as the news uncovered the story of Evelyn missing. He hated hearing what happened to her; no one deserved that kind of treatment.

A picture of Evelyn when she was three flashed and Elliot smiled. Her curls blew in the wind as she was captured laughing while sliding down a slide. Olivia was at the bottom of the slide, her arms wide and a smile plastered on her face.

Another picture flashed and this time Evelyn was five and on a merry-go-round in the mall. She had a laugh, frozen in time. Elliot remembered this picture; Olivia and he went to the mall with Evelyn on their day off. It was a perfect day.

A different picture came up, this time it was when Evelyn was in high school. She was smiling and posing in her cheer uniform.

Suddenly, a familiar picture flashed and Elliot sat up in bed. Evelyn was pictured with her friends, smiling brightly. The picture couldn't be more than a year old. Evelyn's blue eyes bore into him, almost like she was taunting him.

"Kath."

"Hmm?" Kathy mumbled into her pillow.

"Kathy," Elliot nudged her, "Kathy. Look. Courtney is on the news. Or Evelyn. I don't know. Kathy!"

"What?!" Kathy sat up and narrowed her eyes at him, "What the hell are you talking about, Elliot?"

"Courtney isn't who she says she is," Elliot looked at Kathy then towards the screen, "I think Courtney is Evelyn."

Kathy looked towards the screen, growing quiet. One picture flashed of Evelyn in a senior debate class. Her brown curls reached past her shoulders and her ice blue eyes stared at the crowd. Kathy turned to Elliot, frowning slightly.

"So what Courtney looks like that missing girl? That doesn't mean she's her."

"What are the odds that Evelyn, who is by the way Olivia's daughter, is missing and this girl shows up out of no where with bruises on her face? Kath, Evelyn was on trial for the attempted murder of her abusive boyfriend. We need to ask Courtney about this. Before Liv loses her mind."

"Are you serious, Elliot? You haven't talked to her in like three years then all of a sudden you're worried about her sanity? I'm sure she doesn't want to hear from you."

"I'm going to go ask Courtney about this," Elliot got up from his bed. Kathy grabbed his wrist, causing him to look back at her.

" Elliot Stabler. You are not waking that poor girl at two in the morning because you _think_ she is Liv's missing daughter. You wake her and I swear I will walk out of here and you'll never hear from me again."

Elliot paused, looking at his wife. She was stubborn like Olivia. He wouldn't take her seriously apart from the fact that she has walked out and it took his whole being to beg her to come back. Once, he was sure she wouldn't return. He sighed, climbing back into bed with her.

"Fine, but I'm asking her first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Brian walked into the precinct, Amanda and Fin looked up from their computers. Nick walked out of Olivia's office and stared at Brian.

"Liv is sleeping," Brian ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "She hasn't slept in three days." He looked like he hasn't slept, either. There were dark circles under his eyes and his beard was starting to grow in as stubble.

"Did you talk with the judge?" Amanda frowned.

"Yeah, she said there's a search going on for Evelyn," Brian shook his head and sat at an empty desk, "I don't understand how she could just vanish into thin air."

"Fin and I talked to the train station," Nick chimed in, "They hadn't seen anyone who looked like Evelyn. But they did say we could go question people today in the station."

"Then everyone can go," Brian stood up, "We will all go and ask around. Someone had to see her."

"Brian," Fin looked at his phone, "We will go. But it's three in the morning. Go home to Liv. We will go first thing in the regular hours."

Brian paused, before nodding slowly. He gave the squad room one last look before walking out of the door.

He never mentioned to anyone about Evelyn's pregnancy. He didn't want to admit it to himself either. His little girl... Pregnant. From an unthinkable act of violence. The same way Olivia was conceived. That's the whole reason why he didn't even tell Liv about the baby. He would take care of his daughter once she was home safe. If that ever happened. It had been a month she just vanished and he was losing hope with each passing hour.

* * *

*five hours later*

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open and she blinked against the sunlight streaming through the window. There was a bad taste in her mouth and she cringed.

Suddenly, there was movement behind her and she slowly turned around to see Dickie opening his eyes. He smiled softly at her.

"'Morning."

"W-what happened last night?" She murmured, her head pounding. She threw the covers off of her to see she was wearing an oversized shirt and no pants. She looked at Dickie, her eyes wide. Moving backwards, she fell off of the bed and Dickie quickly got up to help her up.

"Oh my god I didn't want to shave sex with you!" She cried, her heart racing. He extended his hand, frowning at her.

"Courtney, we didn't have sex! You asked me to but I told you not you were drunk and threw up, so I gave you my shirt. And I stayed with you over night to make sure you were okay. We never had sex."

She eyed him before taking his hand, and he pulled her upwards. She sat back down on the bed, looking at her hands.

"Are you okay?" He touched her shoulder, making her cringe. Images of Jake smacking her flashed through her mind and she shuddered.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Courtney," Dickie sighed, "I don't know what happened to you to make you so scared of guys. But honestly, I would never hurt you. I like you too much to disrespect you."

Evelyn looked over at him, slowly cracking a smile. Suddenly, she let out a loud laugh, causing him to smile.

"You like me?" She ran a hand through her hair, "You don't even know me."

"I would like to know more about you, Courtney," Dickie shook his head, taking her hand gently in his, "I like it when you laugh. Your eyes crinkle in the corners and the blue seems to light up."

"How long have you liked me?" Evelyn stared at him.

"Well," he thought for a moment, "The second you walked through the door. You took my breath away, as corny as that sounds. Then last night when we kissed... It was something magical. That's why I didn't want to have sex with you. I couldn't use you like that."

"That's actually the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Evelyn sighed softly, "Thank you. It really means a lot that you didn't have sex with me. Maybe if we weren't stuck in this situation we could've tried... This."

"What situation?" Dickie looked at her confused, his eyebrows pulling together, "Oh. Also, who is Evelyn? You kept repeating her name last night. It was slightly funny."

Before she could answer, there was a pounding on the front door. Dickie sighed and got up, looking down at her.

"I-I'll go shower," she stammered, looking down at the t-shirt, "I still have the smell of alcohol on me."

"I'll be back as soon as I answer that," there was a second pounding, "Maureen probably forgot her keys." Dickie paused and watched Evelyn for a moment before bending down and placing a kiss on her head. She smiled softly as he walked away.

Evelyn got up, stretching. Her head still pounded. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, frowning at the sight. Her hair was tangled and her makeup smudged under her eyes. She sighed.

Muffled voices floated through the closed door and Evelyn stopped. There was a guy in the other room along with Dickie. She frowned, walking towards the door and putting her ear to it.

That voice. It was familiar in such a way it sent chills down her spine. No. It couldn't be him. Not here.

Evelyn cracked the door open slightly, peeking out. She saw Dickie walking around, watching the guy who had come to their apartment.

"I haven't seen you since I moved to New Jersey with Maureen," Dickie was saying, "How is your dad doing? Does he still own the car shop? I need to get my car checked again."

"I'm pretty shitty," Jake came into view, causing Evelyn's heart to race, "My fucking girlfriend shot me randomly then ran away so she wouldn't end up in jail. My dad told me to tell your dad hi by the way."

"Oh shit, dude," Dickie shook his head, "Crazy bitches, I swear. Did she jump bail?"

"It's been all over the news, man," Jake looked like he was still in pain.

"I've been busy," Dickie looked towards his room and Evelyn pressed her back against the wall, "Dude there's this wicked hot girl in my bed right now."

"No way!" Jake looked towards the bedroom. Evelyn felt like she was going to puke and didn't know if it was from being scared or pregnant.

"Her name is Courtney. Oh, so smokin' hot. She's a cheerleader. Maureen brought her here..."

"Can I see her?" Jake looked at Dickie thoughtfully.

"I mean, I can see if she's decent to meet people," Dickie got up from the couch.

"But dude, Evelyn can't hide for too long," Jake commented, looking off into the distance, "Her face is all over the news."

"Evelyn? That's strange," Dickie looked back at Jake, "Courtney yesterday mentioned an Evelyn. Maybe she knows her."

"Where's Courtney?" Elliot stormed out of the guest room and looked between Jake and Dickie.

"In my room, why?" Dickie frowned as Elliot stormed towards the room, "Dad! I don't think she's dressed!"

Elliot ignored his son, throwing the door open. The bed was messed up and no one was in the room. The window was wide open.

"Sonofabitch!" Elliot punched the wall, causing Dickie and Jake to run to him.

"She left," Dickie murmured.

"Well, do you at least have a picture of her?" Jake looked at Dickie. He walked into his room, taking his phone off of his dresser and started flipping through the pictures. He stopped at the picture they had taken last night together. Dickie held his phone out to Jake and watched his face turn hard.

"Evelyn." Jake muttered before running out of the apartment.

* * *

Evelyn ran down the street, her feet slapping the concrete. The oversized shirt flapped in the wind and the sweats she took from Dickie's room was two sizes too big. The hot concrete burned her feet and she kept pushing on.

She turned down the street, running through an alleyway. Stopping she turned towards a wooden door, and she started pounding on it. She looked from left to right as she continued to knock. Seconds later, Marley opened the door and looked her up and down.

"Well, shit Evelyn," the young girl laughed, "You look rough. What happened?"

"Get me inside!" Evelyn pushed past her into the small apartment and shakily looked around. Her heart raced.

"What is it!" Marley shut the door and spun to her.

"J-Jake found me," Evelyn stared at her friend, her eyes wide, "He came to Dickie's apartment and... And... Can I crash here a few days?"

"I was actually going to go see Ty," Marley looked down at her watch, "You want to come?"

"I don't care. I just want to be far away from him," Evelyn ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Let's go."

"Wait wait wait," Marley looked her up and down before walking towards the closet, "We need to get you better clothes then guy's clothes. Ty wouldn't like you showing up like a bum."

She threw a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top at her. Evelyn caught them, looking around.

"You can go take a shower, also," Marley nodded towards the bathroom, "But hurry. We can't be late. Twenty minutes and we leave, got that?"

Evelyn nodded quickly, clutching the clothes against her body. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her before the tears finally spilled.

She clasped a hand over her mouth and slid to the floor, sobbing. Seconds later, she stood up again and looked in the mirror, wiping the tears away.

Evelyn took a deep breath and turned on the shower. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She would go down fighting. She would not let Jake win this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love reading all of the reviews you guys send in. They all put a smile on my face (: Thank you for the continued support!**

"I never thought I would end up saying this, but, my daughter is being searched by the whole city of New York," Brian shook his head, frowning, "Has anyone heard of anything yet?!"

Detectives looked up from their computers in concern; Fin was the first person to stand and walk over to Brian. He placed a hand on the shaken man's shoulder, frowning.

"Brian, man, we were on the same squad all those years ago and I feel a certain…. Bound with you," Fin sighed, "I promise you that the SVU squad is working their asses off to find Evelyn before the Feds do."

"She's 18, Fin," Brian looked towards him, "How can she outsmart dozens of cops and the Feds?"

"She may be 18 but she's damn smart," Olivia walked out of her office, her hair flying behind her stride, "Evelyn is smarter than she lets on. So we have to be smarter than her."

"Smarter than her?" Nick stood up and looked at his partner, "Liv, we aren't dealing with some criminal here. Like you said before, she's barely 130 pounds and a cheerleader. She is going to mess up sometime along the way we just have to intervene."

Before Olivia could answer, her iPhone chirped in her pocket. She sighed and pulled the phone out, looking at the number written across the screen. New York area code but she didn't recognize the number.

"Excuse me," Olivia looked at her coworkers before walking back towards her office and shutting the door. She pressed answer and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Liv? It's Elliot. We need to talk."

Olivia stopped, her heart pounding. Her mouth felt dry and she had to swallow before answering.

"You have to be kidding me. No. Not now, not ever," She shook her head, anger rising in her, "You don't get to do this, Elliot. You don't get to leave and come back randomly. Especially right now."

"Olivia Benson," he sounded annoyed, "We have to talk. It's about Evelyn."

* * *

Evelyn sat on the train, looking at Marley. The young teen played with her hair, oblivious to the fact Evelyn was as good as passed out. When Marley had told her about going to see her friend, Ty, she never mentioned they would be going back to New York.

Evelyn hadn't been in New York since she had disappeared. Going back on the train seemed... crazy. She didn't even know Ty, let alone know where he lived. She sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, looking down at the clothes Marley had let her borrow.

The tank top was tight in the chest and flowed outward. The jean shorts were faded and ripped at the ends. It was a cute outfit if Evelyn wasn't sweating bullets.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marley touched her hand lightly, "You look like you're about to puke."

"I'm fine," Evelyn lied, "I just want to get off of this frickin train."

"We are going to get off at the New York train station in about two minutes," Marley looked around, lowering her voice, "Ty will be waiting in a black car by the entrance. Do not go and talk to anyone, just follow me."

"Why can't I talk to anyone?" Evelyn looked at her, confused.

Before Marley could answer, the train came to a halt and the doors screeched open. People filed out in groups; Marley and Evelyn slipped out in the middle of the crowd.

The train station buzzed with conversations and chaos. People milled around, waiting for their train schedule. Evelyn looked around, walking after Marley. New York was different in this climate; people were calmer in the station than the city. Marley looked over her shoulder at Evelyn, almost as if to tell her to hurry up. Evelyn walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Have you seen this girl?" Evelyn heard someone yell. Strange, out of all the conversations in the train station, she heard this one question. Before she could look at who had asked the question, Marley turned and glared at her.

"Evelyn! I swear to god hurry up or I'll leave your ass here."

"Sorry…" she mumbled, looking back towards the entrance. A few more feet. Suddenly, Evelyn smacked into someone, causing her to stumble back.

"Oh god I'm sorry," she began, looking up to the person she ran into. She froze, her eyes growing wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Evelyn?" Fin questioned. She looked around, spotting Nick and Amanda a few feet away.

Before he could react, Evelyn darted into the crowd. She could hear him call out to the other squad members as he ran after her. She pushed past people, getting grunts and complaints darting at her from every angle.

"All available units," Fin spoke into his radio, "I repeat all available units to the entrance of the train station. I have Evelyn Benson on foot heading east towards the exit."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder, fear in her eyes. She could see Nick and Amanda following close behind Fin and other officers appearing from different parts of the train stations. She looked frantically around for Marley, spotting her brunette friend heading towards the entrance.

"Marley!" Evelyn yelled frantically. The brunette looked over her shoulder, worried at the sight of all of the cops. She ran out of the door, leaving Evelyn to run after her. Footsteps pounded behind her as she pushed past people.

"Evelyn! Stop! We are just trying to help you!" Fin called out.

Images of Jake flew through her head, and Evelyn could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She burst through the doors of the train station, looking left and right. She turned to go left when suddenly; Brian appeared running around the corner, stopping a few feet away from her. He stared at her, unable to move.

"Evelyn!" he called out, taking a step towards her. She quickly turned, running in the opposite direction.

Where was Marley? She needed her friend right now more than ever. Evelyn looked around and ran into an alley, pressing her back up against the wall. Nick and Brian ran by and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go check the alley," she could hear Amanda call out. Sweat dripped down her back as she looked frantically for a way out.

Footsteps sounded closer and Evelyn took a deep breath to brace herself. It was now or never.

Amanda walked into the alley just as Evelyn did a roundoff kick. Evelyn's foot connected with Amanda's jaw, causing her to fall back into the brick wall. She stared at Evelyn in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Amanda," she cried, tears falling down her face, "I can't go back and get killed." She sent a fist into Amanda's face, causing her to fall to the ground. Her nose was bleeding.

A pang of guilt nagged at Evelyn before she ran into the sidewalk again, leaving Amanda bleeding in the alleyway. Nick and Fin turned around from the car they were looking in and Brian walked towards her cautiously.

"Evie," Brian was talking, "We can help you. You don't have to run anymore."

Suddenly, a black car pulled up and Marley opened the back door. Evelyn looked at Brian and sent him an apologetic smile before jumping into the car. The black car sped away, leaving a trail of dust behind it.

"No plates? You have got to be kidding me!" Brian exclaimed, punching a wall. He ignored the sharp pain penetrating his now skinned knuckles and looked at Fin and Nick, "We need to follow her."

"We can have someone tail the car while the rest of us track where the phone has been," Amanda walked out of the alleyway, holding up a small cellphone, "It fell out of her pocket when she was kicking me."

"Fuck, Rollins. You're bleeding," Fin looked at his partner in concern but she waved him off.

"I'll be fine, Fin," she shook her head, turning to Brian; "Your daughter has a strong kick, though."

"We have to trace the car," Brian jogged back towards where he parked, "Fin and I will try to follow the car while Nick and Amanda trace the phone calls made in the past few weeks."

"She was scared to death," Amanda shook her head as her and Nick started walking towards his car, "It was like we were the ones hurting her. Not Jake."

"Well, we have to make sure that bastard is rotting away in jail before she comes back," Nick shook his head, "The whole reason why she ran is because she's scared because Jake is still out. Once he's arrested, she will probably come back."

Amanda nodding, wiping at the already dried blood forming around her nose. The images of Evelyn played through her mind as she entered the car. The scared look in her eyes as she ran. Evelyn almost looked…. Haunted. She was not the same girl she had been a month ago.

* * *

*one hour later*

Evelyn sat back, taking a deep breath. She replayed the day's details in her head as Ty and Marley talked quietly in the corner of the room.

She didn't feel comfortable hitting Amanda. Granted, she only knew her from the three years she had started working with her mom. But the squad felt like family, regardless. Her mind went back to Brian. The sad look in his eyes as they saw each other for the first time in a month. He wasn't used to her having black hair; it probably made matters worse that her brown roots were growing in.

Brian looked so… broken. Evelyn wanted to go up to him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But the truth is, she didn't even know herself if anything was ever going to be alright again.

"Evelyn!" Marley yelled, causing her to come out of her thoughts.

"Oh, huh?" Evelyn looked at her confused, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Where is the 3,000 Marley gave you? I want it back," Ty spoke up, causing Evelyn to look at him confused. Realization hit, causing Evelyn to gasp.

"Fuck! I left the Stabler house in a hurry that I never got it from under the couch."

"Are you kidding me." Ty looked between the two girls, "This has to be a joke, right? 3,000 fucking dollars is under some freak's couch because this idiot over here can't take care of herself without fucking it up?" His Russian accent sounded heavy the angrier he became.

"That's not my fault!" Evelyn jumped up, glaring at the man, "You can't blame me for something I couldn't prevent. If you want it so bad you should've told me you asshole!"

Ty stopped, looking between Marley and Evelyn before his eyes rested on Evelyn. Marley stared at her, her eyes growing wide. The brunette put a hand to her cheek and Evelyn finally realized what she did wrong.

Ty walked over to her, his heavy footstep echoing in the abandoned building. Evelyn tensed up as he came inches away from her face. His brown eyes met hers and he lifted his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and tensed, getting ready for the smack. Instead, Ty's fingers traced lightly down the side of her face, causing her to shudder. He looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"Well, beautiful," he murmured and then looked back at Marley, "You both know what you have to do now, right?"

"N-No," Evelyn stammered, her hands growing clammy. She didn't like where this was heading and she placed a protective hand over her belly.

"You're so cute when you confused," Ty let out a laugh, "Why, my darling, you're just going to have to rob the Stabler house to get the 3,000 out of the couch."


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh wow! Everyone's reviews are so sweet and amazing! I love reading each and every one of them. Thank you for the continued support! It means the world to me!**

**After I got through writing this, I didn't realize how long it turned out.**

**But there's a lot that happens in this chapter.**

**Thank you so much! :) **

Olivia impatiently tapped her foot, glaring at the man sitting across from her. It took everything in her not to reach over the small table and slap the shit out of him.

Elliot had aged in the past years she hadn't seen him. His hair was starting to gray around the edges and he had laugh lines around the corners of his eyes. If she wasn't so pissed at him, she may have found that attractive.

"Are you going to say anything or just sit there silently venting?" Elliot looked at her, frowning slightly.

"I'm just trying to figure out how the hell we ended up sitting across from each other," she spat, the anger rising in her, "You know? After you left without even a simple phone call."

"I," Elliot sighed, rubbing his temple, "I had to leave, Liv. My kids were growing up and I was hardly around to see it. And after the shooting in the precinct…" he trailed off, his eyes glazing over.

"That still doesn't excuse for not answering my calls."

"Believe me when I say I saw your name on my phone every time you called, Liv," he shook his head, "And I wanted to answer. God, how I wanted to answer. To explain everything to you. But that would've made it harder to leave."

"I called you over a dozen times, Elliot," she frowned slightly, "We were partners for 12 years. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"And you wouldn't have tried to convince me to stay? You wouldn't ask me to stay on the force? That everything would be alright?" he raised his eyebrows, "Because we both know you would've asked."

"You arrogant sonofabitch," Olivia hissed, leaning over, "The only reason why I wanted you to stay because I didn't want to be stuck training some rookie the ropes."

Elliot's eyes traveled down to her cleavage and Olivia rolled her eyes in disgust. She sat back as Dickie walked to the table and sat down in the open chair.

"Hey, have we figured anything out yet?" Dickie looked between his father and Olivia, smiling at Liv, "Hey. Long time, no talk."

"You've grown, Dickie," Olivia forced a smile, "It's good to see you again."

"Sorry it's under these circumstance," the teen shook his head, "What's her name again? Evelyn?"

"Yeah?" Olivia looked at Elliot confused, "Why? What did she say her name was?"

"Courtney," the two men answered in unison.

"Shit. So she ran when…. Jake came to your house? How do you know Jake?"

"My dad knew his dad," Dickie nodded towards Elliot, "They used to hang out. Which caused me and Jake to hang out. I hadn't seen him since I moved. Then he came into the apartment bitching about Evelyn and how she shot him and disappeared. Evelyn apparently took my pants and shirt and left out of my room out of my window."

"Your room? What was she doing in your room?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! I mean, she was drunk and so I let her sleep in my bed instead of the couch. My parents took the guest room. I felt bad and I didn't want her to like… die in her sleep from being drunk."

"And you say that she went into a black car?" Olivia looked towards Elliot and he nodded.

"Fin told me a black car, heading west. It turned down 43rd street. They got off the train which was from New Jersey. But Liv.." Elliot sighed deeply, "The blonde detective was about to get Evelyn when Evelyn attacked her. Evelyn kicked her in the face and broke her nose. I think she's fine now but I'm not sure, I'm just going off of what Fin told me."

"Fuck," Olivia shook her head, "So, we need both New York and New Jersey searched. Did Fin see who Evelyn got into the car with?"

"No, but there's security cameras around the station. We can get the security images and have the technical analysts blow the image up."

"Okay," Olivia stood up and Dickie and Elliot followed suit, "Could you go get the security footage from the station? I have to go arrest Jake."

"On what charge?" Dickie looked at her confused, "Evelyn is the one who jumped bail and the charges are no longer in motion for Jake."

"I'm arresting him to aid in the search for Evelyn," Olivia looked at her watch, "Evelyn got away from four different trained detectives. She isn't coming home soon. I need Jake arrested so I can make a public announcement. Wherever she is, she will probably see it."

"Liv," Elliot frowned slightly, "I would love to help but I don't think the station will give out the security footage to a random stranger. I retired, remember?"

"Well," she thought for a moment before nodding, "I can put you on the squad as a C.I. for now. That means you will be paid for however long I keep you on. And have Nick go with you to the station." She turned to walk away.

"Nick?" Elliot frowned, "You mean your new partner? Why can't I have Fin or even Brian?"

"Because, El," Olivia looked over her shoulder, "Brian doesn't work for the squad anymore, he's with IAB. And I'm trying to keep this out of IAB's office. Plus, now you'll know what it's like working with someone you don't know. Besides, Amaro has been on the squad for a few years now."

"Fine," Elliot mumbled, still frowning. Olivia let out a light laugh.

"Oh, Elliot, I'm sure you both will have plenty to talk about. You both did have me as a partner that's enough conversation to last a lifetime. And I'm sure you have a ton to say about your opinion of me." With that she walked out, leaving Dickie and Elliot looking after her.

"Damn," Dickie chuckled.

"What?" Elliot eyed his son.

"Even though you guys haven't seen each other in a few years she still knows how to get under your skin."

Elliot shook his head and walked towards the door, ignoring his son's claims. She infuriated him to the point where he wanted to yell at her. Though, part of him missed her laughs. The way her eyes lit up anytime she talked about the job. The way her jeans hugged her curves in all the right places. He shook his head again. No. He left the squad a few years ago with the intent of focusing on his family and his wife.

So then why did Olivia make him forget all of that as soon as she walked into a room?

* * *

Evelyn knelt down, fumbling with the card in the slit of the door. Marley tapped her foot impatiently behind her and Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Will you hurry up?" Marley looked down the hall to see Ty keeping watch of the elevator, "Ty doesn't want us to take too long."

"What's with you guys anyway?" Evelyn looked up at her as the door clicked open, "You act like he's in charge of you."

"Nothing," Marley spat, "Just get the damn money and let's get a move on."

Evelyn pulled her curls into a high ponytail and looked around. The apartment was dark and eerily quiet. Part of her wanted to call out to see if anyone was home. But she knew that she needed to get the cash and leave. She shifted the pistol Ty had given her in against her waist and walked over to the couch. Marley followed, closing the front door behind her.

Evelyn walked over to the familiar couch, stopping for a moment. She remembered the first time Maureen had told her she could sleep on the couch. Even though it was the most uncomfortable thing she had laid on, the act itself is what brought a smile to Evelyn's face.

"Hurry!" Marley hissed, making Evelyn snap out of it.

She knelt down and lifted up the couch cushions one by one. The small envelope lay on the bare couch and she snatched it up.

Suddenly, the front door knob turned and Evelyn jumped up, pulling out the pistol. Marley pulled out the gun in her pocket and they stared at the two people entering the apartment.

Elliot raised his gun towards the two teens and frowned. Dickie stood behind him, confused. Evelyn looked at Elliot, worried.

"Put your gun down!" Marley hissed.

"Evelyn," Elliot looked towards her, ignoring Marley's demand, "Evelyn you don't have to do this. This can end right now."

"I said put your fucking gun down!"

"Evelyn, I just went to see your mom," Elliot continued, staring at her, "She's not mad at you. At all. She just wants you home. Come on, sweetie, you don't have to do this."

"Evelyn," Dickie was speaking now, taking a step towards her, "Come on. Put the gun down. It'll be okay. We can help you; my dad can help you."

Evelyn looked between the two men, scared. There was no way her and Marley could take on a strong teenager and a retired cop.

"P-put your gun down, Elliot," She stammered, her mouth feeling dry. God, she felt like she was going to puke.

"You don't have to do this, Evelyn," Elliot repeated, "You don't have to do what your friend is doing. We will get you help and make sure Jake is put away. Your mom is arresting him right now as we speak."

At the mention of Jake, she froze. There was no way he was being arrested. Not when her wanted image was traveling all of New York. No one would pay attention to him. That would mean that Elliot was trying a negotiation tactic on her.

"Put your fucking gun down!" Evelyn yelled, pointing her gun at the ceiling. She fired a single shot, causing plaster to rain down on her, "NOW!"

Elliot raised his hands, placing his gun slowly on the ground in front of him. Marley kept her gun trained on him until she walked over and grabbed the gun, returning to her original position.

"Now what do we do, Marley?" Evelyn looked at Marley confused.

"You stop this, Evelyn," Elliot answered, receiving a glare from Marley, "The whole squad just wants your safe return. They are fighting for YOU, Evelyn. Everyone cares for you."

"Not Amanda," Evelyn spat, "Not after what I did to her face."

"The blonde?" Elliot let out a chuckle, "In my opinion she needed a rearranging of her face anyway. Too arrogant."

"Don't listen to him, Evelyn," Marley instructed, looking at her friend, "We got what we came for. Now we can leave. Ty is waiting for us."

"Not quite yet," Ty appeared and folded his arms across his chest, "Rob them."

"What?" Evelyn looked at Ty, confused, "I got what I came for. We don't need anything."

Before anyone could react, Ty pulled a gun and placed it against Dickie's skull. He stared at the two girls.

"Do it. Now. Tie them up and do it so it looks like a real robbery."

"Tie them up?" Marley looked at Ty, unsure, "He's a retired police man. He could snap both of us in an instant."

"Then I can tie him up," Ty rolled his eyes, shoving Dickie towards them, "You tie him up considering you can't do anything right."

"Wait!" Evelyn shouted, looking between Marley and Ty, "I'll tie the kid up. You take on the dad. We should probably tie them up in separate rooms, so they can't plan an escape."

"Whatever just hurry," Ty hissed, grabbing Elliot's arms, "You either cooperate or I swear to god I'll blow everyone's brains out in this room."

The last thing Evelyn saw was Elliot's look of disappointment before she pulled Dickie into his room and shut the door behind her. She turned to him, sadness in her eyes.

"Dickie…."

"Look," he sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, "I don't care that you lied about your name. I understand now; your mom cleared up what happened to you. And I'm sorry I scared you with Jake coming over I didn't know he was the one who hurt you.

"You don't have to do this, Evelyn," He looked her in the eyes, running his hand gently down the side of her face, "Whatever you're running from, it's over. You can go home and enjoy life again."

"No I can't," she looked down, her blue eyes growing dim, "I can't go back. I hurt too many people already. As soon as I go back, I'll be arrested for jumping bail."

"Your mom and your dad are working their asses off to drop that charge!" Dickie frowned, "You and I both know your mom. She's stubborn, like you. She won't give up on this."

"Fuck, Evelyn! How long does it take to tie someone up?" Marley called through the door.

"Coming!" she yelled back, turning back to the teen, "Where is Kathy and Maureen?"

"They went to go see a movie, they will probably be home in a few minutes," Dickie took her hand, lightly tracing his thumb over the back of her hand, "Evelyn, don't do this."

"Evelyn you better come out or I swear I will come in and blow everyone's heads off," Ty's voice appeared outside of the door. Evelyn looked around frantically.

"Lay down, Dickie," she ushered to the floor. He looked at her confused before lying down on the ground. She took his arms and placed them as if they were sprawled out and she quickly went back to his face. She rubbed his cheek softly, smiling.

"Shut your eyes and breathe shallowly," she hissed, "I'm going to say we struggled and I knocked you out. Once we leave, untie Elliot and call the police."

Dickie looked at her unsure before shutting his eyes. Once he got his breathing to shallow, she smiled, watching him. There was a pounding on the door. Evelyn quickly knelt down, placing a soft kiss on Dickie's lips. He smiled against her mouth, lightly tracing his tongue over her closed lips. She pulled away, smiling before standing up.

Taking her gun, she took a deep breath and smacked the gun against her temple. She could feel skin break and blood trickle down the side of her face. She took a deep breath and balanced herself from stopping herself from falling over. Evelyn took a deep breath as her vision returned to normal before opening the door and stepping out.

"What the fuck happened?!" Marley demanded, touching the side of Evelyn's head. She winced in pain and looked towards Dickie's still body before shutting the door behind her.

"Bastard attacked me. I had to knock him out. Let's go before the neighbors come; there was a shotgun sound not long ago."

Ty stared at her before heading out of the door, Marley following behind. Evelyn paused and looked at Elliot, fear in her eyes. He shook his head.

"You don't have to do this, Evelyn," he murmured.

"He's going to kill me if I don't," with that Evelyn ran out after the two, leaving Elliot in the dark. He struggled against the rope around his wrists; the guy had tied them tight. Suddenly, Dickie walked out of his room and ran over to the chair, looking around for scissors.

"I thought she knocked you out," Elliot looked at his son confused as he grabbed a knife off of the counter and came back towards Elliot.

"No," Dickie shook his head as he cut away the rope from his father's wrists, "She wanted me to help her, dad. I could feel it. The Russian was the person who was stopping her."

"There's something… odd about that Russian," Elliot shook his head, frowning slightly, "Did Evelyn mention any of their names?"

"Evelyn called the girl…. Marley I think. Reminded me of a dog. And the guy….was… Ty? We could probably run those names and their descriptions through CODIS to see if we have a match."

"I'll call Liv in the car and tell her to meet us over there," Elliot stood up, rubbing his wrists, "We have to do it tonight while your memory of the two are still fresh. Maybe Liv knows one of them."

* * *

*One hour later*

The computer whizzed as Olivia, Dickie, and Elliot stood around waiting. Dickie had given Olivia an accurate detailed description of the two people Evelyn had been with and she had ran the description through CODIS.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dickie questioned anxiously.

"Yeah," the two detectives answered in unison, looking at each other. Elliot was the first to continue to speak, "Olivia and I used CODIS on almost all of the cases we worked. You just need a name and an accurate description."

The computer beeped and the three turned to the screen. Ty's picture appeared with case file storage next to it. Marley's name came up empty. Olivia scanned the file; her heart started beating a mile a minute. She froze, rereading the file.

"Oh my god…" she murmured, looking at Elliot, "Ty was convicted in 2007 on a child prostitution and pornography charge. It was expunged in two months due to a deadlock jury verdict."

"So this guy went away for child prostitution and pornography?" Elliot rubbed his temples, "What the hell is he doing running around with two teenage girls?"

"We have to find Evelyn," Olivia grabbed her coat and ran towards the door, "Now. Before this sick prick decides he wants her to star in his next project."

"I'll call Brian and Fin to come meet us at the precinct," Elliot pulled out his phone and started to dial, "You can call blondie and rookie."

"They have names, Elliot," Olivia rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone. Her hands shook with nervousness and she had to take a deep breath before dialing.

Evelyn was out there with an ex-convict. She probably never realized what she was really up against. Her life was in danger unless Olivia could get the squad to her first.

* * *

*Three hours later*

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, her neck throbbing in protest. She stretched and remembered she had fallen asleep on Ty's floor. She looked up to see him watching her.

"What the hell?" she sat up, looking around. She was still wearing the clothes from yesterday which she had fallen asleep in.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep," Ty murmured, taking a step towards her.

"Where's Marley?" Evelyn stood up, backing against the wall, "Marley told me she would go get me more clothes today."

"Marley?" Ty let out a laugh, his Russian accent echoing through the abandoned building, "Sweetheart, for a pretty girl, you aren't that bright. You see," he was inches from her face now and she could smell the liquor on his breath, "Marley is my recruiter."

"Recruiter?" Evelyn questioned, feeling like she was going to puke for the third time that day. It dawned on her that she hadn't been getting morning sickness from her pregnancy.

"Yes, darling," he traced his thumb down the side of her face, making her shake, "I need new girls for my line. The customers are starting to get bored with the old batch. They need new girls with spunk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Get undressed," He looked her up and down, smiling slightly before walking back towards where he was before. Evelyn noticed a camera set up and he walked behind it, turning it on.

"W-What?" she stammered, looking around.

"I said, get undressed. Now."

"What? No," she stared at him in disbelief, causing a look of anger to wash over his face, "I don't know who the fuck you think you are but there is no way in hell I am getting undressed in front of you."

Ty rolled his eyes, walking over to her. She put her shaking hands behind her, trying to act tough. He looked her up and down before quickly pulling out a gun. Suddenly, her cheek felt like it was on fire and she fell back in pain. Evelyn put a hand to the side of her face where he had pistol whipped her as her vision doubled. She blinked a few times before staring at him.

"Now, get undressed," he clicked his gun and pointed it at her, "Or I promise I will get those pretty little brains all over this room."

Evelyn shakily slid off the tank top and unzipped the jean shorts. The nausea came back and she bit her lip as her shorts fell to the floor. She stood there in her bra and panties, feeling overexposed.

"All of it. Now."

Evelyn could feel the tears come as she undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. After she took her panties off, she covered herself with her hands. She felt so…. Bare. So exposed. Tears slid down her face, making Ty smile.

He walked back to the camera and suddenly there was a flash. He looked up from the camera lens and made a spinning motion with his hand. She hesitated before turning around. _Flash._

She blinked, wishing this wasn't happening to her. What exactly was happening to her? This had to be just a dream, right? Earlier, she had been assisting in a robbery of her mom's friend house and now she was standing naked in front of a complete stranger. Nausea.

The flashes stopped and Evelyn turned back around, still covering herself. Ty walked slowly over to her, stopping a few inches away from her. He traced his hand down her side, stopping below her breast. She could feel the puke in the back of her throat as he grinned.

"You're a hot topic in this day in the news," his Russian accent was thick, "A decorated Sergeant and a cop's daughter runs away? Jumps bail? Sweetie, you'll be top money in my business. Once I get you on the market," his hand found its way to her exposed butt and he squeezed it hard, causing her to cry out, "I'll be getting offers through the roof."

"P-Please don't do this," she begged, tears streaming down her face, "My parents will give you whatever you want. I won't say a word about you or Marley or anything I swear!"

"Now, darling, what would be the fun in that?" he smiled at her before turning away and walking towards the door, "For now, get dressed. I have bigger plans ahead. Later on we can get to the fun if you know what I mean."

Evelyn shakily bent down and started to pick her discarded clothes. She could feel the nausea getting stronger as the room started to spin.

"Oh and one more thing," Ty turned around and looked at her, causing her to look up, "One wrong move and it's lights out."

With that he smiled and walked away. Evelyn barely moved away from her clothes before she puked over the dirty floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry for not uploading quicker. I started college last week and it's been hectic. So much has happened; some good things some bad things. But it's okay.**

**I love the support I've been getting on this story. Y'all rock!**

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: rape**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

Olivia paced the precinct floor, feeling nausea wash over her. It had been two months since Evelyn ran away and they weren't any closer to finding her. She had gotten almost three hours of sleep every other night and she could feel sleep deprivation creeping up on her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at her tired coworkers.

They had been working aimlessly for hours on end going off of leads as to where Evelyn had disappeared to. Olivia realized her daughter was intentionally hiding from them; even through the news stories and public announcement ads, Olivia realized her efforts were just going to waste.

Brian wasn't sleep as well either. He had been constantly on the phone until odd hours in the morning yelling at IAB to help them find Evelyn. Olivia knew that as soon as IAB was dragged into the mess, it would go downhill really quickly. Brian was cranky with her most days and other days she caught him falling asleep at his computer. Their relationship was not doing as well as before which made her worry even more.

"Liv," Brian mumbled and looked up from his computer. His eyelids threatened to close and she sighed, walking over to him.

"Hey," she sat down next to him and rubbed his back lightly, "Maybe you should go home and sleep. We have Nick, Amanda, Fin, and all of IAB working this case."

"No," he shook his head and frowned slightly at her, "I keep feeling like we are going to find her any day but every effort we make goes to shit. How can an 18 year old just disappear and outsmart almost all of New York and New Jersey police force?"

"I think she's having help," Olivia looked in his eyes which were blood shot from lack of sleep, "We need to figure out who is helping her and find that person. Where ever her help is, she is."

"Liv?" Fin looked up from his computer, his eyes full of concern, "I think you need to come see this."

Brian leaned over and kissed her lightly, making her smile. She got up and walked over to Fin, kneeling down at his computer.

"What are you so concerned about, Fin?" She looked at the screen, her mouth going dry. Her stomach felt like it dropped and she felt light headed, "Oh my god."

"What is it, Liv?" Brian stood up and she shook her head.

"It's Evelyn."

Evelyn's scared face looked back at her. There was a red mark of a gun on her temple which was already turning into a bruise. But it wasn't her face in the picture that scared Olivia. Evelyn was not wearing anything in the picture; she had tried to cover herself with her hands.

Olivia felt a presence behind her and turned around. Brian stared at the screen, anger filling his eyes. He pulled out his phone and walked away, dialing the familiar number he had been dialing all along.

"He's calling IAB," Olivia informed Fin, turning back to the screen, "Can you trace the IP address?"

"I'm calling technical analysts right now," Nick called from his desk. Amanda got up and walked over to them, staring at the picture before rubbing Olivia's back lightly.

"We are going to find the sonofabitch who did this, Liv," Amanda turned to Fin, "Which website did you go to to find this?"

"I ran Evelyn's picture through a database and this website came up," Fin shook his head, "Not a kiddy porn site. It's a site where potential buyers can see a girl they like and make a deal with whoever."

"Buyers?" Olivia looked at him, running a hand through her hair, "So, my daughter is in some kind of human trafficking?"

"Technical analysts will be here in five," Nick walked over to the desk and looked at Fin, "Does it say who the owner is?"

"Nope, but there is a number we can call."

"Let's wait until the technical analysts and IAB get here," Brian walked back to the group, placing a protective hand against Olivia's back, "Until then, we need to devise a plan of action. One that will take this ring down and bring her back home. There are other girls in this that need to be saved as well."

'What did you get yourself into, Evelyn?' Olivia thought, her eyes traveling back to the picture.

* * *

Evelyn shakily stood up, her knees shaking. The bruises across her stomach throbbed in pain and she looked around scared. The floor she had attempted to sleep on was dirty and there were bugs crawling along the walls. She ran a hand through her hair and looked in the broken mirror across the room.

The bruise from the pistol was purple and blue. There was a cut across her cheek from the slap she received after mouthing off to Ty. Her roots were coming in and half of her hair was brown while the other part was black. Her face was dirty and she knew the showers he had given her were not working.

"Evelyn?" her friend, Anastasia, sat up and looked at her. Her French accent was barely noticeable from being in America for over eight months.

"I'm okay," Evelyn lied, her throat rasping, "Go back to bed, Ana."

"No?" the young French girl stood up and walked over to her, "Something is wrong. I know you've only been here for three days but it'll get better. You get used to it."

"Used to it?" Evelyn spun and looked at her, her curls bouncing with the movement, "Used to what? Strange men coming in and staring at us? Touching us? Auctioning us off? Ana, that's not right."

"In my country you see this in the streets," Anastasia shook her hair and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, "When the strange men took me and brought me to America I thought I was being saved from my abusive foster home. Now, that looks like heaven compared to here."

Before Evelyn could answer, the door opened and Ty walked in. He stared at them and they ran into a line, staring straight ahead. Other girls joined the line around Evelyn and Ty started counting them.

"39. Where is the other girl? What's her name?" Ty looked around and spotted her on the couch sleeping, "That's right. Emma."

Ty walked over to her and pulled out his gun. Evelyn closed her eyes, waiting for the young girl to be pistol whipped. _Bang._

Evelyn jumped slightly and opened her eyes. The young girl lay limp on the couch; blood was pouring out of her chest. Evelyn stared at Ty in shock and he shrugged.

"She was no used to me," Ty smiled and walked over to Evelyn, running a hand down her side, "You, darling, I need. Our special nights together do not compare to any of these other girls."

"Bite me, asshole," she hissed, her icy blue eyes boring into his, "You have a small dick anyway it's not that special for me."

"I like that about you," Ty glared at her, "Fierce and pretty," he punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over, "Disrespect me one more time, Evelyn, and I'll make you dig your own grave hole."

She coughed; her head was spinning. Over the past few weeks, she could see her stomach raising into a slight bump. Even though it hadn't been a long time since she had become pregnant, the signs started to show from lack of eating for days.

"They're here, Ty," a guy popped his head into the room and looked towards the guy. He motioned the guy to bring the buyers in and turned back to look at Evelyn.

"You and me will have a special night tonight, darling," He leaned down and kissed her forcefully, causing her to freeze. She could feel the taste of throw-up coming up her throat.

"Ty!" a buyer walked into the room, smiling brightly, "Every time I buy off of you, there's prettier girls."

"We did get new ones in," Ty looked Evelyn up and down before walking over to the buyer, "Pick one you like and then we can negotiate prices."

The buyer walked down the line, looking at each girl carefully. Some girls he frowned at; other girls he grabbed them sexually. After fifteen girls, the buyer turned back to Ty confused.

"They are pretty and some of them are good for sex," the buyer shook his head and looked down the line, "But some of them look like shit. Where are the real prizes?"

Evelyn slowly stood up and rubbed her stomach. From the punch she had received, all she worried about was her unborn fetus growing inside of her. She knew she had to get out soon before it was too late.

"Ah, her," the buyer stopped in front of Evelyn and smiled at her widely, "You look like you're the newest of the heard. What's your name?"

Evelyn stared back at him, feeling his green eyes stare at her body. She kept her mouth shut, refusing to answer. The buyer looked back at Ty, angry. Ty rolled his eyes and walked over to the two, staring at Evelyn. Before she could react, he grabbed her roughly by her hair and dragged her out of the room. She struggled against his grip as he dragged her into a separate room and slammed the door shut.

"You little stuck up bitch," he threw her to the ground and she groaned in pain, "I told you to listen to me. Now I have some guy who doesn't think I make good business."

"You're a dirty prick," Evelyn glared up at him, rubbing her head, "Any business that you run I swear to god I will make sure to throw it down the shitter before the buyers even get the chance to walk into the room."

"Sonofabitch," Ty grabbed her by her ankles and dragged her closer to him, rubbing his hand roughly down her leg. Before she could react, he ripped her shirt off and grabbed her boob roughly, causing her to scream. He grinned and unzipped his pants, dropping them to the floor.

"You will learn one day, sweetheart," his boxers came down and Evelyn turned her face away in disgust, "Though, I really enjoy our nights. Like this one right here. It's special. I jack off to these nights when I lay in bed thinking of how… tight you are."

She bit her lip, her mind traveling to her parents. How the actual hell did she wind up getting raped more than once by two different guys with cops for parents? This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out for her. Evelyn closed her eyes as she felt her pants slide down. Maybe this time wouldn't be as bad as the other times. Maybe she could make herself forget….. forever.

His hands were all over her. Touching her inappropriately. He rubbed her boob genuinely as he ran his thumb near the crease of her upper thigh. She jerked, causing his to chuckle. His fingers found their way lightly over her panties.

"What's wrong, baby?" he taunted, "I don't turn you on anymore? Our first night was a wild night. Why can't I get you turned on anymore?"

He was touching her but she couldn't feel it anymore. It was a technique she learned after the third time this happened. She could feel him getting hard against her thigh, causing her to feel light headed. Her baby. She needed to keep her baby safe from this.. animal.

"Get ready for me, love," he leaned over and kissed her roughly, "Because I'm going to make you scream so hard that you'll lose your voice for days. And don't even plan on walking because I will pound into you. You got that, Evelyn?"

She didn't answer. Evelyn couldn't answer. Her mind was already gone to some place else. Somewhere safe. The only thing that was in the room with this man was her still body as her mind spaced out. During trauma they say the mind tends to wander to places which are safer to endure. It is like mentally you're gone but physically you're still there.

Evelyn was gone. And she didn't want to return to the small room lying on the dirty floor as a stranger assaults her.

* * *

*One hour later*

Ty walked out of the room, zipping up his pants. He slammed the door shut behind him and smiled, satisfied. He showed that bitch was it meant to disrespect him. He walked towards the office rooms and looked around. A few guys he had hired typed around on the computer.

He looked into the surveillance system and saw that the buyer had left with one of the girls. That gave him less work to accomplish.

Suddenly, his cellphone chirped in his pocket and he answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Hi, yes, I would like to order two roses from your garden shop, please," a husky voice replied. Ty walked out of the room into the dimly lit hallway.

"Do you have the money?"

"I'm going to the bank today after our phone call and withdrawing ten thousand. Is that enough?"

"Yeah," Ty shook his head, "Fed?"

"Nah, man," the caller chuckled, "If you need to run a background check on me to see I'm definitely the real deal, look me up. Mark Foss."

Ty walked over to the computer and quickly typed in the name through his software. A mug shot came up in seconds. Brown eyes stared back at him.

"Tomorrow. Eight. Meet at Central Park and I'll have one of my men take you over from there."

"Thanks, man."

Ty hung up and shook his head, his mind traveling back to Evelyn. He liked her spunk and he liked that she had cops for parents. That would mean that she was worth a lot more money. He thought of keeping her for himself before but decided against it. As spunky and sexy she was, he needed money.

Fin hung up the phone and turned to the anxiously awaiting detectives staring at him, "We are in. Tomorrow at eight in Central."

"Do you have the fake money?" Brian questioned, "Because since IAB is now a part of this investigation we need to stick to procedure."

"Cassidy is right," Tucker walked over to the group, "We can't just go in and shoot random people. There are a group of girls in there that need to be made certain that they are safe. They are our top priority."

"We have the money and everything ready, Tucker," Olivia snapped, "Let me tell my squad how to handle this case and you can stay on the sidelines."

"As of now, Olivia," Tucker stared at her, "You are not the lead police on this investigation. You are too emotionally involved in this. We don't need more deaths than necessary."

"This is my daughter we are talking about! Not some run through police training bullshit."

"One more word, Benson, and you're off of this case for good do you understand me. I will have Stabler substitute in for you."

"He's not even here!" Olivia waved her hand around, "Because if you could try to remember other things than yourself you would've remembered he retired a long time ago. He was just helping with a few things and he wants to know when we find her."

"Benson."

Olivia glared at the man before storming out of the squad room and slamming the door behind her. She walked a few feet before finding the door which leads to the stair case. Once that door shut behind her she leaned against the wall and let the tears fall.

Seconds later, the door opened and suddenly Brian's hands were wrapped around her gently. She laid her head against her chest as the tears fell down her face. Her quiet sobs echoed in the staircase as Brian laid a gently kiss on the top of her head and held her tightly as if he was refusing to let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

Fin looked around the park, searching for the man he was supposed to meet. People milled around the park; some people sat on benches while others ran around with their friends. Fin spotted Amanda sit down on a park bench a few feet away and gave him a look before picking up a newspaper and began to read it.

Fin pulled at the string on his hoodie where the wire was hidden before two men walked towards him holding a sign for roses. He nodded at them and they quickly walked over.

"Do you have the cash?" one of the men demanded, looking Fin up and down suspiciously.

"In the bag," Fin nodded towards the jaw string bag hung loosely from his shoulder, "Now, are we going to do this deal in the park with a bunch of witnesses or are you going to take me to see my product?"

"Let's go," the men nodded towards the direction they came from and the trio walked towards an awaiting black car. Fin looked over at Amanda and nodded slightly before heading towards the car, disappearing into the back seat.

Once the car sped away, Amanda quickly jogged to the van the squad was stationed out in and it sped off towards the black car.

"There were two men," Amanda looked at Olivia, "One was African American and the other was white. They are taking Fin to the girls right now."

"We need to let Fin go in and say the signal word before we charge in," Olivia looked at her crew as the driver drove closer to the black car, "No one goes without my warning. Got that?"

"What's the signal word, Liv?" Nick looked at her confused.

"It's how much more money do you want or is this enough?"

"That's a long phrase, Liv," Elliot shook his head, "You sure that won't throw them off?"

"Elliot, you don't even work for SVU anymore," Olivia shook her head, smiling softly, "Once a cop always a cop. Remember, you can't shoot anyone. You are just here as a CI. Same goes for you, Dickie," she looked at the teen as he looked up from his phone, "I usually don't want teens around when we do extreme things like this but I know Evelyn would want you there when she gets out."

"Yeah," Dickie mumbled, turning his attention back to his phone.

"Is Tucker and IAB still behind us, Bri?" Olivia called up to where he was sitting in the driver's seat. He looked up from the road for a second, smiling softly and nodding before turning his attention back to the dirt road.

Seconds later, the van came to a stop and Olivia looked out of the windshield. Brian had parked the car a few feet away from the building the black car had stopped at. Fin and two men got out of the car and disappeared into the building.

"Wait for the signal," Olivia instructed.

The back doors to the van opened and Tucker, along with two other agents, climbed into the small space. He looked at the group before looking at Olivia.

"Is everything in order?"

"Yeah I have it in order before we even started driving here," Olivia snapped before looking towards the building again, "We are just waiting for his signal."

"Who is all going in?" Tucker questioned the detectives, eyeing Elliot.

"Well," Olivia looked back at the squad, "I am, my partner Nick is, Amanda is, you are, Brian is, and the two people you brought from IAB are. Elliot is staying here with Dickie. Isn't that right, El?"

"I think I know from personal experiences not to bring Dickie into work with me," Elliot chuckled and looked towards the seat his son was sitting in. He froze. It was empty.

"Where the hell did Dickie go?" Nick demanded, glaring at Elliot.

"He left his phone here," Elliot picked up the iphone from the seat and looked at Olivia confused, "Did anyone realize he left?"

"No?" Amanda looked between the two old partners, confused, "Tucker came in and…. He left the back door open."

"Sonofafuckingbitch," Olivia looked out of the windshield as Brian took her hand gently, "Dickie went inside after Fin."

"We can't have a civilian in there with victims and a murder!" Tucker glared at Olivia, "We are going in now. Before Richard gets himself shot and compromises the whole mission."

"Dickie knows what he's doing," Elliot glared at Tucker, "He's not stupid. Why don't we just call Fin and tell him Dickie is in there so he could wrap things up and not put his life or anyone else's life in jeopardy. Because I'm pretty sure they have cameras here and the second they see a cop running towards them they will start shooting."

"He has ten minutes," Tucker snapped, "And we all will be questioned about this as soon as we get the girls."

Brian pulled out his phone and dialed Fin's number. He put the phone to his ear and looked towards the building, the feeling of uneasiness settling in his stomach. Dickie may not be stupid but his daughter's life was on the line here. If Fin didn't answer, Brian would go in shooting. He was not about to lose his only child just because some kid liked her.

* * *

"She's the one," Fin stared at Evelyn, trying to show her everything was going to be alright. He turned to Ty and nodded, "I want to buy her. I'll give you all of my money for her."

"I thought you said you wanted two girls," Ty frowned slightly, looking at Evelyn, "I mean she's a catch and everything but you could buy two girls with that kind of money. Don't waste it on a slut."

Evelyn looked down and bit her lip. Usually, the harsh remarks he jabbed at her didn't faze her but after yesterday, anything hurt her. Her inner thighs hurt and it hurt to walk. She felt like Fin could see what she had done and was judging her. What would her parents say? Would Fin being here mean they were waiting outside for the signal? She looked around at the other girls standing in line. There was about 20 of them now; the other girls had been sold quickly.

Suddenly, a cellphone started to ring and Fin pulled out his Iphone. He looked at the contact name and looked at Ty, "I'll be right back. My boss wants to discuss this business deal. I have to tell him about her."

"I'll go look at the bag you put in my office," Ty nodded. Fin eyed Evelyn one last time before disappearing into the hallway and pressing answer.

Ty turned to her, smiling wide. He walked over to her and ran his hand down her side, grabbing her boob lightly. She stared at him, her eyes drained of light. He leaned down and kissed her, forcing his tongue inside her throat. She stood there, unmoving. His hands traveled down her body, touching her.

"Last minute touches before I have to sell your gorgeous body off, darling," Ty whispered harshly in her ear, "Too bad we have to say goodbye. I might actually miss you."

Evelyn nodded slowly, her eyes threatening to close from lack of sleep. She rubbed her belly, her mind wandering to her baby.

Ty kissed her one last time before walking back to the office. The girls broke the line and went about watching tv and laying down on the couches. Acting as if nothing ever happened.

"You okay, Evelyn?" Ana looked at her friend and hugged her tightly, "That prick will get what's coming to him one day."

"I'm fine," Evelyn shook her head, her body feeling numb, "I'll be okay. You should come with me. I wish you could, Ana. You've been so sweet to me."

"I wish I could too," Ana gently moved Evelyn's hair out of her eyes, "But I will have my day one day. Maybe a nice person will buy me and I can finally be free of this hellhole."

"Yeah…" Evelyn murmured and looked down again. Ana gave her one last hug before joining the other girls around the tv.

Evelyn stood, frozen, in the spot where she had been since Fin walked in the room and surprised her. He gave her a look as if to tell her that he was undercover and everything was going to be alright. But nothing was alright anymore. The only thing that was going right in Evelyn's life was her unborn baby, slowly growing inside of her.

Her body was numb. That much she knew. The hugs Ana had given her and the touching she endured with Ty was all… numb. She couldn't feel anything. And when Fin takes her out of this hell, she would never be the same. A tear slid down her cheek and she kept staring at her feet.

"Evelyn!" someone yelled. She looked up, confused.

"Evelyn!"

She looked around and frowned slightly. Who the hell kept calling her name?

Suddenly she looked and saw Dickie motioning her over behind a corner of the room. She could feel herself smile slightly as he frantically motioned towards her. He came for her. He was going to save her from this.

Evelyn slowly jogged over to him, her inner thighs throbbing in protest. Everything on her hurt but she didn't care. She was able to see Dickie again.

She stopped in the middle of her jogging and stared as his green eyes met hers. Would he want to see her again? After everything that happened…. He would want nothing to do with her. She was used. Broken. A shell of who she used to be.

"Evelyn, I swear to Christ if you don't start moving those gorgeous legs of yours I will throw you over my shoulder," Dickie hissed, looking around. A few girls started to take notice of the situation and watched the two interact.

Evelyn looked towards the hallway Ty had disappeared down before running and throwing her arms around Dickie. He squeezed her and picked her up, making her heart pound. She was home.

"Let's go!" Dickie grabbed her hand and started dragging them towards the way he came in through. Evelyn's bare feet smacking the cold concrete as she looked over her shoulder to see if they were being followed.

"So, Fin is outside now?" she questioned as they ran around a corner and ran into a small room, "He left to distracted Ty and you came to get me?"

"Ev, What are you talking about?" he looked at her confused as he started moving wooden planks from a window, "None of the squad knew I came in here. I needed to get you and they were being too slow. You could've been dead by the time the squad intervened."

"Fin doesn't know you came here…" Evelyn trailed off as Dickie removed the last board from the window. He quickly reached up to unlatch the window and frowned.

"There's no locks on this window. Do you have anything we could break the glass with?"

"No…" Evelyn looked around frantically, scared the noise would signal to Ty what was going on. She looked up and noticed there were steel beams running across the ceiling.

"Move back," Evelyn instructed, gently pulling Dickie behind her. He watched as she hoisted herself up, holding herself up by the beams. She swung her legs and finally swung back, smacking her feet into the window.

A loud crash echoed in the room and she jumped down as the glass shattered over the room. She turned to grab Dickie's hand and stopped cold.

Ty stood behind Dickie, a gun pressed against his skull.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So so so so so so so so so SORRY this hasnt been uploaded in a billion and one years. College has been stressful.**

**Anyway, here you go. Im literally in such a shit mood tonight I'm sitting in my room by myself and I was like hey i should write more. So, yeah.**

**Enjoy! I love yall!**

"Going somewhere, Evelyn?" Ty sneered and pressed the gun harder on Dickie's skull, "Because according to me, you aren't."

"Leave him alone," Evelyn hissed through clenched teeth. She eyed Dickie in worry and he looked at her sympathetically.

"Who would this be? Your boyfriend?" Ty looked at Dickie then looked back at her, "I can't see why he would want anything to do with you after what magical nights we shared."

"Shut the hell up you prick!" Dickie yelled, feeling the barrel of the gun dig into his scalp, "It's over. There are swarms of cops right outside ready to arrest your ass."

"Arrest me? Oh they won't get that far," Ty smiled at Evelyn, "See, once I'm done telling you how amazing it felt to fuck your girlfriend as she screamed, I am going to shoot both of you and then myself."

"Stop…" Evelyn begged, staring at Ty.

"You see, boyfriend, Evelyn was the best fuck I have had in a long time. After I was done with her, she would just lay there. The poor bitch couldn't even walk. She would just close her eyes and repeat the same name over and over again…. Shoot what was it? Dickie?"

Dickie went rigid and looked over at Evelyn. She stared down at her feet, feeling like she had to vomit. Or pass out. Or both. There was no way he would look at her the same way again.

"Man, she was so TIGHT," Ty continued, smiling at Evelyn, "I just loved to see her close her eyes and pretend she wasn't there. It would turn me on so much. And to be able to cum inside of her was the best feeling in the whole wo-"

_BANG._ Evelyn's head shot up to see Dickie had elbowed Ty in the face. Ty was on the ground bleeding from his nose. He glared at Dickie as Dickie jumped ontop of him, punching him in the face. Evelyn froze, watching the scene unfold in front of her. Outside of the broken window, she could hear dozens of voices yelling at each other. Her parents were coming. The cops were coming.

"Evelyn!" Dickie was speaking to her. She looked over at him as he continued to punch Ty. Ty was bleeding from different places on his face.

"Evelyn, run!" Dickie's green eyes met her icy blue eyes as Ty shoved Dickie to the ground and started punching him. Evelyn stood frozen in her place.

"RUN EVELYN!" Dickie yelled at her as he grabbed Ty's shoulders to shove him off of him. Evelyn ran towards the broken window and jumped through; feeling the shards of glass cut her legs.

She hit the dirt and looked around. A swarm of cops stopped a few feet away from her and she could see Brian walk forward as if to walk towards her. She stood up, her head feeling light. She started to run towards the cops, feeling a pang of worry wash over her.

Warm liquid ran down her legs and she could tell she was bleeding from somewhere. She looked for her mom and spotted her walking towards Brian; they were looking at her worried.

"Evelyn, duck!" Brian and Olivia yelled in unison. Without thinking, Evelyn fell to the dirt ground, dirt spraying up in her face. A shot rang out a second later.

Evelyn looked towards the building to see Ty fall to the ground, bleeding from his leg. She looked towards the cops and saw Nick lower his gun, looking towards her. She stood up, her legs shaking.

Ty was shot. Probably still alive but he was hurt. Like he hurt her. But Dickie took care of him for her. Dickie wanted to protect her. Dickie….

"DICKIE!" Evelyn screamed, turning back towards the building. She started running, feeling her feet smack the dirty ground. Somewhere behind her, sets of footsteps ran after her.

"Evelyn! Stop!" Amanda yelled. Evelyn ignored her as she reached the window, jumping through the broken glass.

Dickie laid in the corner of the room, bleeding from his nose and a cut across his cheek. A bruise was starting to form from the pistol whip Ty inflicted on him. Evelyn fell next to his still body, tears running down her dirty face. She picked his head up lightly and placed her ear against his mouth to listen for breathing. His breath came in shallow and she looked around frantically.

Fin and Amanda ran into the room from the opposite way, looking towards the two teens. The two partners jogged over to them, Amanda jogging towards her while Fin jogged towards Dickie's still body.

"Come on, sweetie," Amanda placed a hand on Evelyn's shoulder lightly, "We have to go. The paramedics have to take care of you."

"No," Evelyn shook her head, grabbing Dickie's face again, "I can't leave him."

"Evie," Fin kneeled down next to her and placed his hand over top of hers. She flinched and pulled her hand away.

"Your parents are sweeping outside for any stragglers," Amanda placed her hand gently on her shoulder again, "They want to make sure you're safe. You're bleeding pretty badly, Evelyn. Let's go to the paramedic and have they stitch you up."

"I-I'm what?" Evelyn looked at Amanda, her blue eyes glistening with tears, "I'm bleeding?" Before Amanda could answer, Evelyn looked down at her legs and saw three cuts running down her calves.

Suddenly, the room tilted and Evelyn could feel herself falling. The world faded black.

Fin quickly caught Evelyn before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and cradled her against his chest, running out of the door. Amanda stayed with Dickie, demanding paramedics to come inside and help him.

Fin ran through the building, stepping out into the light. He ran towards the awaiting ambulance, catching stares from the different police officers.

"Evelyn?" Olivia looked towards Fin, her face full of worry. Fin shook his head and continued to jog towards the ambulance as Brian walked over to her.

"The other girls are being escorted back to IAB to be questioned about their time with Ty," Brian looked at Olivia, "It's over. She's safe again."

"We have to go to the hospital, Bri," Olivia looked at him worried, "Evelyn is hurt and we need to go. Now."

Brian looked towards Tucker as he was helping girls into the truck they came in. Brian nodded and walked to their car as Olivia followed close behind. Evelyn was badly injured. She could tell by the amount of blood on Fin's clothes.

She just hoped that after this Evelyn's mental state wouldn't be shattered as well.

*two hours later*

Olivia laid her head on Brian's shoulder, her eyes threatening to close. He rubbed her back lightly as he yawned, looking at the clock. 3 in the morning. It had been two hours since they had gotten Evelyn back and she was rushed to the hospital. Different people in the squad would come to the hospital and ask if there was word on Evelyn. The doctors were still examining her.

Fin had gone home to take a shower. The thought of Evelyn's blood staining his clothes made him nauseous and he told them he would return later. Amanda was back with IAB talking with the other girls. They were going to need more than a hospital check up. They needed therapy for probably the rest of their lives.

Evelyn was treated the worse. Brian knew that much. How she ran with a limp. She looked scared. He was just nervous to hear the extent of her torture.

Olivia breathed lightly against him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took in. At least she was able to sleep a little bit now. Now that they knew their daughter was okay.

Brian looked around the room and looked towards Nick sitting in the chairs across from them. He was reading a magazine.

Brian was thankful for him for shooting the sonofabitch who hurt his daughter. Even though he still didn't trust Nick, he did save her life from Ty.

He looked up from his magazine, his brown eyes meeting Brian's. Brian looked at Olivia before looking back at Nick and nodding.

"I want to say thank you, Nick," Brian shook his head, "That sonofabitch would have shot Evelyn if you didn't shoot him first. You saved her life."

"She's family," Nick smiled lightly, "I know I wasn't there when she was born but when I met her four years ago, she was always sweet. We look out for our family. It was nothing really."

"But I still wanted to say thank you, Amaro. And thank you for staying here with us. I know Liv doesn't say it but I think she feels more comfortable having her partner here as well."

"It's nothing," Nick looked at Olivia, "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah," Brian rubbed her back lightly, "She was scaring me. She probably slept a span of ten hours since Evelyn went missing. I didn't think she would make it."

"It's good she can rest now."

Before Brian could answer, a nurse walked into the room carrying a chart. She looked at Nick before looking at Olivia and Brian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Benson?"

Olivia stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She nodded at the nurse and stood up; Brian quickly got up and walked over to the nurse.

"I'm Olivia Benson and this is my boyfriend Brian Cassidy," Olivia explained, looking at the chart, "How is Evelyn?"

"She's stable. She can go home in a few hours. But I do have some… pressing news. Her baby didn't make it. From the trauma she went through and the emotional damage that was inflicted, the baby miscarried. She will be a little t-"

"Baby?" Olivia questioned, looking at the nurse in concern, "There must be some mistake. My daughter is only 18 years old."

"She was pregnant, Ms. Benson," the nurse read off of the chart, "About two and a half months along."

"What else is there?" Brian looked at the nurse, changing the subject.

"Evelyn received several injuries during the time she was taken. There was multiple bruises and contusions across her body. There was also immense sexual trauma inflicted on her. There was bruising on her pelvis and vaginal tearing. It will take a few weeks for that to heal. Now if she needs a counselor, we can set one up for her."

"Can we go see her?" Olivia frowned slightly.

"Yes, but not too many visitors at a time. Her body is still recovering from shock and the stitches we had to do for the cuts across her legs. Your daughter is very lucky to be alive." With that, the nurse walked away.

Without saying a word, Brian took Olivia's hand in his and they walked towards the room. Brian knew Olivia was still trying to process the fact her daughter was pregnant; it took him a while to process it when Matt had told him. He wouldn't tell her he knew Evelyn was pregnant, though. It would ruin her and she would not trust him.

They walked into the room and Evelyn slowly sat up in bed. She smiled weakly and waved. Olivia squeezed Brian's hand before walking to the side of her daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling, Evie?"

"Okay," she replied weakly, "Kind of tired. Will I be able to go home soon?"

"The doctors have to do one more routine examine on you and then we can sign you out," Brian explained, walking to the other side of the bed, "For right now, focus on getting better."

"I guess you heard about the pregnancy," Evelyn looked down, playing with the sheets. Brian and Olivia nodded in unison and Olivia took her hand lightly.

"Is that why you left, Evelyn? Because Jake got you pregnant and you didn't want to face it?"

"That and I overheard you talking to dad about how my court case was going down the shitter," Evelyn looked up at her mom, "I was scared. So I left. I didn't mean to lie to you guys."

"It's okay, Evelyn," Brian spoke up, "It's fine. Jake moved to California with his family. You never have to hear from him again."

"You will have to go to court and talk about what happened with Ty," Olivia added gently, "You have to recall everything that he did to you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded slowly, looking down, "Will you guys stay with me and help me through it? I can't go through it alone."

"Baby girl, we will always stay with you," Brian smiled lightly, "Through thick or thin you are stuck with us for the long run."

Suddenly, a doctor walked in holding Evelyn's chart. After checking her vitals and her responsiveness, he turned back to Olivia and Brian and smiled wide.

"You both have a fighter on your hands. Your daughter is the toughest girl I have ever met. She can go home in about an hour or two I just need someone to fill out her paperwork."

Once the doctor left, Olivia and Brian turned back to Evelyn and smiled brightly.

"You can finally go home. Get into your own bed. See Dickie maybe?" Olivia looked at her daughter and smiled. All Evelyn could do is nod, the fear of seeing Dickie again settling in.

He knows what happened to her. He had to. Granted, he was released from the hospital and now was recovering back with his dad. But she had to face him one day. She just did not know how he would look at her after what Ty had told him.

Hell, she didn't know how she would look at herself the same way ever again.


End file.
